Fairy Death
by LuNa.Nalu-OnePiece.FairyTail12
Summary: Natsu es un joven que se acaba de mudar a la ciudad de Magnolia junto con su hermana pequeña, pero a una semana de mudarse,un terrible virus invade la ciudad, ahora tendrá que buscar la manera de salir de Magnolia junto con su hermana VIVOS!. Es un NaLu completamente aunque también habrá mas parejas
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

**Hola!, bueno este es mi segundo fic, pero el primero de Fairy tail y también en este género, espero que les guste la historia, y si no les gusta como escribo o algo no les pareció, espero que me lo digan de la manera menos dolorosa posible jaja, para poder corregirlo en un futuro.**

**Bueno sin más que decir por el momento a LEER!.**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**FAIRY DEATH **_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Era una hermosa tarde en la Ciudad de Magnolia, una hermosa ciudad para vivir, con canales que reflejan la luz del Sol como espejos, con una catedral de estilo gotico en medio de la ciudad que le da un toque de elegancia, con calles empedradas y gente saludándose cortésmente como si se conociesen de toda la vida, con la seguridad de que en esta ciudad no hay maldad, porque cuentan con uno de los mejores cuerpos policiacos de todo Fiore, este cuerpo policial se llama Fairy tail, que a pesar de la imagen que da el nombre, son conocidos por ser los policías mas agiles y capaces que se pueda a ver visto en la historia, además de que su edificio es la imagen misma de un castillo, dando una imagen intimidatoria a todo delincuente que está a punto de ser encerrado tras sus puertas.

La ciudad da un ambiente medieval en pleno siglo XXI, pero ese es su atractivo turístico, por esta misma razón se debe el establecimiento reciente de una de las familias más ricas de Fiore y probablemente del mundo la familia Heartfilia. Hace apenas 3 años que la familia se mudo a magnolia y que la gente comenzó a llegar en masa para buscar trabajo en la mansión, porque saben que donde hay una familia rica hay dinero fluyendo en esa ciudad.

La mansión Heartfilia se encuentra ubicada en los límites de la ciudad sobre una pequeña elevación que permite a quien se acerca poder admirar la ciudad en su totalidad, se podría decir que la mansión Heartfilia es el inicio de la ciudad, o para el que van llegando a Magnolia es el final ya que se puede ver desde la entrada. Cuenta con una vasta extensión de territorio, con un pasillo que inicia en la entrada cruza por una fuente rodeado de una especie de laberinto pequeño en ambos lado del pasillo, con casas a los costados probablemente de los empleados y termina en las puertas de la mansión.

No muy lejos de la mansión como a unas 3 cuadras en línea recta de la mansión, se encuentra una pequeña casa, y en la entrada de la casa se encuentra la silueta de un muchacho a punto de entrar. El muchacho, alrededor de los 17 años, tiene cabello puntiagudo y peculiarmente rosado, de tez morena, con ojos color oscuro, es atractivo, de altura regular, y de cuerpo tonificado. Lleva puesto unos jeans oscuros con una playera de manga corta negra y sobre ella tiene puesto una camisa roja semi-abotonada, trae puesto una chaqueta oscura café, al lado de el se encuentra un pequeño animal volador azul aparentemente un gato.

El chico abre la puerta y se dirige al segundo, la casa cuenta con una pequeño sala del lado izquierdo de la entreda, con un pequeño loby en la entrada y a mano derecha se encuentra la cocina, al fondo del pasillo se encuentran las escaleras que conectan al segundo piso, ya en el segundo piso cuenta con tres cuartos, aparentemente ambos cuertos están ocupado y son recamaras y solo las separa el tercer cuarto que es el baño.

El chico se dirige a una de las recamaras y al abrir la puerta se tumba sobre la cama.

"Ha que aburrido…hace una semana que nos mudamos y aun no me dejan trabajar" se queja el chico.

"Tranquilo Natsu…te dijeron que como eres menor de edad, tu proceso para ponerte a trabajar seria mas tardado" menciona el gato volador mientras se tumba al lado del muchacho.

"Lo se Happy…pero es que hasta Wendy ya consiguió trabajo y es 5 años menor que yo"

"Pues si pero si quieres entrar en Fairy Tail tendrás que esperar…" dice el happy mientras se levanta de la cama.

"Pero aaaa que aburrido es esperar…mejor me voy a dormir un rato" dice el muchacho acomodándose en la cama para poder dormir.

"Yo voy a por un pescado antes de que llegue Charle y de toda mi atención" dice happy mientras abre sus alas.

"Me avisas cuando llegue Wendy…" dice Natsu medio dormido

"mmm" responde el gato saliendo del cuarto

….

"guaaaaaa~…que bien dormí" dice el chico soñoliento mientras voltea a ver su reloj para percatarse que son las 8 de la noche.

"Happy? Donde estas? " grita el chico mientras se levanta y va en dirección del interruptor de la luz de su cuarto. Pero nada pasa… decide sacar su celular pero se da cuenta que se a quedado sin baterías.

Se mueve y abre su ropero donde indagando entre sus cosas saca una linterna, la abre y verifica que contenga baterías, ya confirmado la cierra y la prende, ilumina la habitación como verificando que no se encuentre nadie y decide salir de la habitación, todo esto lo realiza en completo silencio, lo cual le preocupa ya que a esta hora su hermana ya debería de estar en la casa.

Así que lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver al cuarto de ella, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta e ilumino la cama pero no había nadie empezó a buscar y mover cosas, para ver si había llegado y había salido por algo, pero todo indicaba que no, estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando escucho un ruido viniendo del armario, volvió a entrar a la habitación y con paso lento se acerco a ella, el silencio que inundaba la casa era tétrico, lo poco que iluminaba la linterna no ayudaba mucho a su situación.

Lentamente el muchacho abrió la puerta del armario, y pudo distinguir una sombra pequeña temblorosa, el muchacho cautelosamente dirigió la luz a la sombra.

Al iluminarla se pudo percatar que era happy pero estaba temblando con sus patitas se agarraba las orejas doblándolas para no escuchar nada y sus ojos estaban cerrados pero podía ver lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"no me hagas nada…no me hagas nada" repetía el felino en un susurro

"Happy soy yo…Natsu" dijo el muchacho mientras le tocaba el hombro.

El felino abrió los ojos, y se lanzo en los brasos de Natsu, derramando lagrimas que parecían dolerle al gatito mientras hundía su rostro en la payera del peli-rosa.

"No dejes que se acerque natsu…" repetía Happy una y otra vez.

"A quien no dejo que se acerque?…"pero un ruido de vidrio rompiéndose lo alerto.

El muchacho abrazo con la mano que trai la linterna a Happy que seguía llorando en su pecho, y decidió salir del cuarto a investigar.

"QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!" grito el muchacho con el gatito en brazos y la linterna iluminando el corredor.

Pero solo recibió gemidos de agonía que provenían del primer piso, eso y pasos arrastrados, mientras el sonido de hierro rechinaba por toda la casa.

Natsu decidió tomar acción y rápidamente entro al baño y con ayuda de la lámpara ilumino uno de los azulejos, que se encontraba en el piso, al lado del lavabo, lo removió con cuidado revelando un compartimiento pequeño de ahí saco una pequeña caja de madera, la abrió revelando una pistola H&K VP70 que tiene grabado _Igneel _en el mango, la toma y se da cuenta que está cargada, toma las municiones de reserva y sin más se levanta.

Abraza a Happy con su brazo izquierdo mientras sujeta la linterna de tal manera que pueda iluminar lo que se encuentre enfrente de él, y con su mano derecha toma la pistola y se dirige afuera del baño en dirección de las escaleras mientras sigue apuntando hacia enfrente, solo un rayo de luz se puede ver por dónde se dirige Natsu.

Llegando a las escaleras vuelve a escuchar el fierro y los quejidos que le producen un escalofrió en la espalda, lentamente baja las escaleras hasta llegar al final, ahí se frena.

"Quien anda ahí?" pregunta pero esta vez más relajado.

Pero solo el ruido de trastes cayéndose son su respuesta, gira a su izquierda mientras se acerca a su cocina al llegar ilumina la perilla para poder abrirla, lentamente la abre escuchando el rechinar de la misma, y ahí en la oscuridad puede observar una silueta, lentamente dirige la luz hacia ella, es una chica pero se encuentra de espalda, es de cabello largo y café, delgada y solo un poco más baja que él, pero no lleva zapatos y tiene un fierro en su mano.

"Holaa?…quien eres?..."pregunta el chico desde la puerta bajando un poco el arma pero manteniéndola levantada, mientras le ilumina la espalda.

La chica solamente respira agitadamente.

"Estas bien?..."vuelve a preguntar mientras se acerca más a ella, pero se percata de que mientras más se acerca ella, Happy hace un agarre más fuerte de su camisa.

Natsu le quita la vista a la chica y se la pone a su peludo amigo quien simplemente lo agarra más fuerte y lo voltea a ver bruscamente

"NO NATSU!"grita desesperadamente el felino, rápidamente Natsu vuelve su vista a la chica solo para ver, como gira bruscamente con el fierro en dirección a él, natsu en un reflejo se tumba al suelo para evitar el golpe.

Solo para recibir el peso de la chica que se abalanza sobre él, natsu avienta a happy para mantenerlo lejos de la chica, Natsu lucha por mantener a la chica lejos de él ya que aparentemente ella busca su cuello con intención de morderlo, mientras esto pasa, puede ver la cara de la chica más de cerca.

La chica tiene la piel pálida, como entre un azul y blanco escalofriante, los ojos los tiene negros y solo la pupila es roja, mientras alrededor de ellos la piel es negra y esta quebradiza casi a punto de caerse, se ve que ha estado llorando pero solo un camino de sangre se nota por donde las lagrimas cayeron, sus dientes los tiene cubiertos de una saliva negra que los hace ver sucios, mientras que sus colmillos se notan un poco crecidos.

Natsu con la ayuda de su pie la avienta y en una muestra de agilidad se gira sobre su espalda tomando la pistola en el movimiento, que se había soltado cuando la chica se le aventó, apuntándole empieza a disparar, después de 6 impactos de bala la chica cae y se queda inmóvil.

"Pero qué diablos fue eso?..." pregunta Natsu para sí mismo mientras se acerca a la chica para cerciorarse que está muerta, se inclina investiga su pulso, no encontrando uno. Natsu le quita la vista y se la posa nuevamente a Happy para ver si se encuentra bien, pero la mano de la chica lo alerta, natsu por miedo le dispara a la mano mientras que cae de espaldas, solo para ver como la chica se levanta.

"P-p-pero…n-n-no tenia pulso" lo dice mientras comienza a sudar y le empieza a temblar la mano.

Rápidamente levanta el arma y le dispara a la chica desesperadamente mientras ve como ella se acerca a él como si no sucediera nada.

"EN LA CABEZA NATSU!" grita happy desesperado.

Natsu obedece a su amigo y le dispara en la cabeza dos veces antes de quedarse sin balas, automáticamente la chica cae.

"qué diablos pasa aquí?..." dice natsu soltando la pistola y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras lucha con el miedo que invade su cuerpo, pero un pensamiento lo saca de su trance.

"_Wendy" _piensa Natsu e intenta calmarse respirando hondo, después de un rato de repetir la acción levanta la pistola del suelo y se para dirigiéndose a Happy.

"Happy…donde esta Wendy?" pregunta Natsu con una voz suave mientras acaricia a su amigo.

"N-n-no lo sé…n-n-nunca regreso …las espere …pero… luego eso …y y y…" el pobre gatito se comienza a hiperventilar.

Natsu lo abraza y lo empieza a mecer.

"Ya ya ya…tranquilo… las encontraremos…te lo prometo" susurra el peli-rosa.

El gatito se tranquiliza y asiente. Natsu carga a happy y levanta la linterna que tiro y regresa a su cuarto, ya adentro se dirigue a su armario y saca un cinturón de policía que tiene grabado "_Igneel" _al igual que la pistola. Se coloca el cinturón y saca la pistola.

"Demonios, gaste todo un cartucho en ella" Se dice así mismo, mientras carga el arma con las ultimas municiones que tiene. Coloca la pistola ya cargada en el cinturón y se sienta en la cama mientras hace que happy se siente al lado.

"Ya estas más tranquilo happy?" pregunta a natsu mientras el gato asiente.

"Bien…ahora cuéntame que paso?"

"E-e-estaba en la sala viendo la tele…cuando escuche gente gritar …E-e-entonces, s-s-Salí de la casa…y camine un poco…p-p-pero vi…a la gente…m-m-mordiéndose entre ellas" Natsu abre los ojo lo mas que puede, por el impacto de las palabras "q-q-quise entrar lo m-m-mas rápido q-q-que pude a la casa….p-p-pero ella me vio …y y corrió hacia m-mi …y trate de volar pero no podía…a-a-así que, corrí y corrí…y corrí" el gatito empieza a llorar.

"Ya… con eso es suficiente…ya se lo suficiente" dice natsu mientras le acaricia la cabeza y le regala una de sus sonrisas para tranquilizar al felino, mientras por dentro se encuentra lleno de miedo.

"Ven…vamos a buscar a Wendy y a Charle" dice Natsu levantándose y dirigiéndose a la entrada seguido de Happy.

Bajan las escaleras lentamente en la oscuridad, fácilmente llegan a la entrada de la casa, donde en un acto imprudente, natsu la abre rápidamente, solo para verse rodeado de 3 personas que se ven idénticas a la chica que de enfrentar, antes de que pudiera sacar la pistola las tres criaturas se lanzan sobre el.

"Natsu!" grita Happy, pero es interrumpido por tres disparos que dan en la cabeza de las tres criaturas con una tremenda precisión.

"Oi...si no te mantienes con la guardia alta no duraras mucho" dice una voz femenina en medio de la calle.

Natsu rápidamente se quita los cuerpo de encima y encara al propietario de la voz, es una mujer de cabello largo sostenido por una liga, dejando que un mechón de cabello caiga en su hermoso rostro, es pelirroja y se ve que es más o menos 2 años mayor que él, es delgada de excelente cuerpo y de un busto que resalta, lleva puesto unos shorts, de textura similar a los jean, azules y una blusa negra de manga corta, lleva encima un chaleco rosa pegado que hace resaltar su figura.

"Si…gracias" dice natsu acercándose pero se detiene cuando la chica levanta su pistola y le apunta. La chica se acerca a natsu y camina alrededor de él observándolo.

"Aparentemente no estás infectado…" dice bajando el arma" Erza Scarlet miembro activo de Fairy tail" dice la chica mientras le muestra su brazo izquierdo revelando su tatuaje de identificación.

"Enserio?...Soy Natsu Dragneel…a nada de haber sido miembro activo de Fairy Tail" dice el muchacho mientras se quita su chamarra y se baja un poco su camisa y playera para revelar su tatuaje en su hombro derecho.

"Oh excelente…bueno viendo las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos…y siendo el superior a cargo…te nombro miembro activo Natsu Dragneel" dice la chica estrechando su mano con la de él en forma de saludo.

"Qué situación no entiendo?" pregunta natsu cada vez más confuso.

"Magnolia ha sido invadida por un virus y por extraños seres…que comen humanos…y este virus solo se contagia por la saliva así que si te muerden…tendré que matarte" dice mientras le lanza una mirada de odio

"D-d-de acuerdo" dice Natsu cambiando la vista y observando por primera vez la situación en la que se encuentra la ciudad.

El panorama es un completo caos, carros volteados en llamas, las casas cercanas incendiándose mientras otras tienen los vidrios rotos, las luces que iluminaban las calles, solamente algunas siguen prendidas, sangre en todo los lugares en los carros, ventanas, puertas, carriolas tiradas a mitad de la carretera y los gritos de dolor y angustia que invaden el espacio personal de cualquiera.

Sin decir nada natsu comienza a caminar con dirección desconocida para la chica.

"A dónde vas?" pregunta erza mientras lo detiene

"Tengo que buscar a mi hermana" dice natsu desenfundando su pistola

"No creo que puedas sobrevivir tu solo…esas cosas parecerán muertas pero pueden correr como un humano" dice erza

"No me interesa…tengo que encontrar a mi hermana " dice natsu mientras reanuda su camino.

"Y en donde la vas a ir a buscar?" pregunta erza viéndolo irse

"En la mansión Heartfilia" dice natsu sin voltear

Erza sonríe y corre hasta alcanzarlo"Voy contigo…yo también busco a alguien".

Y sin decir más ambos empiezan a correr en dirección de la Mansión Heartfilia.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YO!**

**HOLA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, EXCELENTE! PRIMER CAPITULO Y 6 COMENTARIOS, BIEN!. BUENO NO ERA MI INTECION HACERLO PARECER RESIDENT EVIL, PERO ES INEVITABLE AL MEZCLAR ZOMBIES Y UNA CIUDAD, NO RELACIONARLO CON ESE EXCELENTE JUEGO.**

**RESPONDIENDO AL COMENTARIO DE LOLA, PUES NO EN FAIRY TAIL NO EH VISTO HISTORIAS DE ZOMBIES, PERO EN ONE PIECE SI, ES MAS, GABE LOGAN HIZO LA HISTORIA DE LA CUAL ME INSPIRE Y ANIME A HACER ESTA HISTORIA, SU FIC SE LLAMA WALKING DEAD PARA QUE PASEN A LEERLO, ESTA MUY BUENO.**

**GRACIAS A: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow y Gabe Logan.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO EL CAP 2, Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA BIEN, SOBRE TODO PARA CORREGIR Y MEJORAR LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**GRACIAS A Dav3 Sh4dow POR SU COMENTARIO PARA PODER CORREGIR Y MEJORAR MI FORMA DE NARRAR, ESPERO SEA DEL A GRADO DE TODOS.**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**FAIRY DEATH **_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

La noche cae sobre Magnolia, una noche fría y silenciosa, donde solo gritos de agonía rompen con ella, lo que una vez fue el mejor lugar para vivir, hoy se encuentra sumergido en la decadencia. Sus calles llenas de sangre, escombros, cuerpos mutilados brutalmente, automóviles volcados y en llamas que alumbran el lugar a falta de lámparas. Sus hermosos canales que alguna vez reflejaron la alegría del Sol, hoy reflejan lo tétrico que puede ser la Luna, con sangre entre sus aguas, con góndolas boca abajo, y con uno que otro cuerpo flotando, uno no sabe lo que puede encontrar en el fondo de ellas.

Pero en esta silenciosa, en una sentido fantasmal, noche. Se puede escuchar los pasos acelerados de dos personas corriendo por las solitarias calles de Magnolia, son dos jóvenes y un gato, una mujer y un hombre, la chica tiene el cabello rojiso como la sangre pero con un brillo hermosos como el sol, el chico tiene cabello rosado puntiagudo como las espinas pero tan suave como las nubes, el gato corre en sus 4 patas y es de un peculiar tono azul como el agua. Ellos corren con determinación y con una pistola agarrada con ambas manos, con la mirada al frente donde al fondo de esta, se puede divisar un espeluznante edificio, donde en su entrada, que consta de un zaguán dividido entre barrotes, en la parte más alta está escrito: MANSION HEARTFILIA.

"Entonces Erza…a quien buscas?" menciona el chico entre jadeos.

"A mi prometido… él es guarda espaldas de la hija de los Heartfilia" responde Erza del mismo modo que Natsu hablo.

"Oh…Felicidades" responde Natsu volteándola a ver con una sonrisa, no queriendo meterse en la vida privada de la chica hace caso omiso del nombre del afortunado chico.

Erza lo voltea a ver pero vuelve la vista al frente con una pequeña sonrisa impregnada en su cara "No creo que sea el momento de celebrar" menciona. Natsu asiente y voltea en rumbo a la mansión, y asi continúan en un silencio donde solo se escuchan sus pasos y el sonido de llamas ardiendo.

"Jellal…" Erza rompe el silencio después de un momento "Jellal Fernandes, es mi prometido…" dice la chica que a pesar de lo agitada de su vos se puede apreciar un tono de tristeza en ella "nos casaríamos en un mes…" menciona a punto de derramar lagrimas, pero una mano en su hombro la detiene de soltarlas.

"No te preocupes… se que lo encontraremos…a él y a mi hermana" dice Natsu viéndola a la cara con una sonrisa mientras ella lo voltea a ver, pero Natsu después de un rato voltea hacia enfrente "Estoy seguro" culmina Natsu con voz firme y con su cara seria, ganándose una sonrisa de la Scarlet y un asentimiento energético de cabeza, y así continúan corriendo.

Ya una cuadra de la Mansión donde la entrada cada vez es más grande, Natsu parece percatarse de algo, ya que esta intranquilo volteando a ver a todos lados pero su vista solo choca con Casas oscuras y sombrías, con cristales rotos y una que otra en llamas, pero su instinto no lo deja continuar deteniéndose bruscamente, llamando la atención de Erza y Happy, quienes se paran a unos pasos delante de él y lo voltean a ver.

"Que pasa Natsu?.." pregunta la pelirroja.

"Es que…" dice natsu volteando a ver a ambos lados" Me dijiste que toda la ciudad está infectada" menciona mientras la voltea a verla y ella asiente "Pero…" continua ahora dando media vuelta, volteando a ver a atrás y bajando su guardia agarrando la pistola solamente con su mano derecha "No nos hemos encontrado con nadie…" termina, mientras Erza comienza a pensar lo mismo, una brisa pequeña pasa entre ambos sumidos en pensamientos.

Natsu vuelve a ver a su alrededor girando en 360 grados y divisando un charco al lado de la banqueta, Natsu da 3 pasos y se acerca al charco, se pone en cuclillas dejando que el arma cuelgo en el aire dando un agarre más ligero a la misma, observa el charco detenidamente, pero la Scarlet que empezaba a dar pasos hacia natsu después de que Happy corriese al lado de él junto al charco, lo saca se su observación.

"Escuchaste eso?..." dice Erza deteniéndose y poniendo un dedo en su boca para que guarden silencio, mientras mira en dirección donde Natsu está dando la espalda.

"mm?" mencionan ambos, Natsu y Happy, mientras pasan la vista del charco a Erza y luego a hacia atrás, donde solo se puede ver oscuridad. Pero después de un minuto de escuchar nada, un ruido rompe el silencio, son como intentos de gritos pero no se perciben bien que es, es una mezcla de entre gritos de agonía y rugidos, suenan más bien como gritos ahogados de un animal con rabia, si ese sería el termino exacto, el ruido se comienza a ser mas fuerte con forme pasa el tiempo, Natsu se levanta y se voltea para ver de dónde proviene el ruido, mientras Erza se acerca a él y agarra el arma con ambas manos.

"Natsu…" habla Happy por primera vez desde que dejaron la casa, mientras hace un agarre del pantalón de el chico jalándolo un poco.

Natsu voltea su atención a Happy para ver como el felino le apunta al charco, Natsu pasa la vista al charco solo para ver como empiezan a hacerse ondas en él, claramente algo lo agita, pasa la vista de nuevo a la oscuridad donde solo los gritos de rabia se escuchan y se hacen más fuertes.

De repente, enfrente de su casa que se encontraba a 2 cuadras separado de él y donde una lámpara aun iluminaba el lugar, se comienza a ver a las personas o zombis como fuese, correr y correr como si aun estuvieran vivos, pero ese no es el peor de todo, sino que son cientos, bueno esa es la perspectiva que dan, son demasiados zombis corriendo en dirección a ellos mientras gritan de rabia.

"Mierda!...pero se supone que los zombis no corren" dice Natsu mientras da un paso hacia atrás.

"Ves muchas películas chico…" dice Erza quien comienza a correr seguida de Natsu que da media vuelta y alza a Happy con su brazo izquierdo mientras que en la otra mano lleva su arma.

Ambos corren todo lo que dan, rumbo a la Mansión Heartfilia, que está a una cuadra de distancia, seguidos de una manda de zombis corriendo y saltando de entre los Carros que están a mitad de la calle.

Al alcanzar la entrada, Natsu guarda su arma y le pasa a Happy a Erza, luego se pone de espaldas a la entrada y se pone en pose para que Erza corra y con el impulso de las manos de Natsu brinque el zaguán al otro lado. Erza obedece y hace lo explicado anteriormente, ya adentro erza cae de frente a la mansión y de cuclillas para amortiguar un poco la caída, se da media vuelta donde ve detrás de Natsu como las criaturas se acercan cada vez mas.

Natsu trepa con facilidad y brinca al lado de Erza, ambos sonríen de alivio al verse ya adentro y con la mansión a unos metros de ellos donde pueden resguardarse de los zombis.

Pero un nuevo ruido de entre los Zombis, les quita ese alivio, voltean su vista a los zombis y comienzan a ver como de entre ellos, los zombis comienzan a salir aventados de la manada, como si algo los golpeara y los quitara del camino, es ahí donde una masa rosada hace su aparición, es una especie de deformación, tiene la estructura de un humano con la excepción de que toda la parte de arriba de su cintura la tiene increíblemente hinchada, como si estuviera a punto de explotar dándole un aspecto intimidatorio y alertándoles que es extremadamente fuerte, sus brazos son largos e igualmente de musculosos, pero su cabeza se ve deforme y no tiene cuello, con apenas unos cuantos cabellos saliendo, la criatura es más rápido que los zombis y los golpea lanzándolos a los lados para abrirse camino mientras corre apoyándose en sus brazos y luego lanzando sus pies, al divisar a Natsu y Erza la criatura se para en seco y lanza un rugido como de gorila, alertando a Natsu y Erza que la criatura va tras ellos haciendo que los susodichos tomen un paso hacia atrás.

"Q-q-que demonios es eso?" pregunta Erza empezando a sudar y dando un agarre mas fuerte a Happy.

"N-N-No lo sé…p-p-pero no lo quiero averiguar" dice Natsu mientras toma una mano de Erza y le da la vuelta para que encare la mansión soltándola y comienza a correr, seguido de Erza que lleva a Happy.

Ambos corren con todas sus fuerzas alcanzando la fuente donde escuchan el ruido de el Zaguán rompiéndose, ambos ven sobre su hombro y ven como la criatura avienta el zaguán con suma facilidad en dirección de ellos, ambos ponen una expresión de asombro y miedo, Natsu reacción más rápido que la Scarlet y la empuja a un lado aventándola a un arbusto del pequeño laberinto y el también se avienta pero en la dirección contraria a la Scarlet, mientras el Fierro pasa entre ellos y el rugido de la criatura se oye por todo el lugar junto con el de los zombis.

"Sigue corriendo!" grita Natsu que se levanta inmediatamente y emprende su carrera de nuevo, mientras erza imita su acción. Ambos divisan la entrada de la Mansión. La Mansión tiene forma de C teniendo la entrada a la mitad pero enfrente de ella se encuentra otra pequeña fuente con flores alrededor. Erza se percata de que la criatura y los zombis los alcanzaran antes de llegar a la entrada, pero también ve que hay entradas a los extremos del edificio en las puntas de la C.

"Natsu!..." grita Erza entre jadeo, ganándose la atención del chico"…vamos…a…separarnos….tu entra por la entrada de la derecha…y yo por la izquierda…así le será más difícil a esa cosa agarrar a uno de nosotros…y nos dará tiempo de entrar y ponernos en un sitio seguro…"Termina Erza.

"De acuerdo…dame a Happy!" dice Natsu pero se da cuenta que la Scarlet ya comenzó a correr a la entrada izquierda.

"No hay tiempo…Nos vemos a la mitad de la mansión!" Grita Erza con todas su fuerza mientras se aleja corriendo

"Natsu!" grita Happy con sus patitas extendidas.

"No te preocupes Happy!...Erza cuídalo!" Grita Natsu mientras se acerca a la entrada.

Natsu alcanza la entrada de la derecha y esta dispuesto a abrirla pero la puerta no sede.

"Debes de estar bromeando!" empieza a gritar Natsu al tratar de forzar la perilla, entonces empieza a aventar su cuerpo contra la puerta poniendo el hombro derecho de escudo.

Natsu se empieza a desesperar mientras el miedo comienza a tomar la mente del chico, Natsu levanta la vista al otro extremo de la mansión y se da cuenta que Erza ya entro, lo que lo alivia por Happy entonces el rugir de los zombis lo vuelve a la realidad, Natsu voltea a ver dónde vienen los zombis y se da cuenta que todos se dirigen hacia el, por delante la criatura rosada lleva la ventaja.

"Mierda…Mierda… Mierda!" empieza a decir Natsu mientras empieza a pegarle más fuerte a la puerta, y divisando a la criatura a unos 10 metros de donde se encuentra. En su último intento, Natsu se toma vuelo junto con la bestia a unos pasos atrás de él, y se avienta contra la puerta mientras la vestía estira su brazo hacia atrás de forma horizontal al suelo y lo manda contra Natsu.

Natsu al aventarse tira la puerta y cae al suelo junto con ella, solo para ver el brazo de la criatura pasa a unos centímetros de su cara mientras cae al suelo. No perdiendo tiempo Natsu, se levanta y comienza a correr por el pasillo que no parece tener final y solo se puede ver al lado izquierdo la fuente y al derecho puertas de cuartos, mientras los Zombis comienzan a salir por detrás de la criatura y comienzan a acercarse a Natsu.

Natsu comienza a disparar a todo lo que se le acerca, primer disparo y le da a un Zombi que se encontraba a punto de aventarse detrás de él, segundo disparo a un Zombi que ya se encontraba adentro de la mansión y corría hacia él , tercero a otro que estaba al lado de él , cuarto, quinto , sexto…y así continuaba y no veía como escapar de las criaturas y mucho menos la inmensa masa rosada que se acercaba a una velocidad increíble, solo podía pensar, que iba a hacer cuando se le acabaran las balas.

Seguía disparando y corriendo entre puertas y cristales por el pasillo, hasta que siente que alguien lo jala adentro de uno de los cuartos, Natsu ya dentro del cuarto no da tiempo de ver quien lo jalo y se da media vuelta a quien allá sido y le apunta en la cabeza con su pistola, pero solo choca con el sentir de un arma en su frente. Y así la imagen de Natsu apuntando a un joven en la frente mientras el otro hace lo mismo a Natsu pero también lo alumbra con su linterna, mientras se escucha al lado del pasillo el rugir de los zombis y la criatura pasar de largo de la puerta.

Después de un momento, al ya no escuchar ruido alguno y en la misma pose Natsu pregunta.

"Quien eres?" mientras saca su linterna y lo alumbra. El chico tiene cabello Azul un poco largo alborotado, tiene un tatuaje rojo en su ojo derecho, es un poco más alto que el, lleva puesto un traje negro pero no lleva corbata.

"Soy Jellal Ferdandes…"dice el chico, Natsu abre sus ojos de sorpresa y baja su arma, pero el otro muchacho no hace lo mismo" Y tu quien eres? Y que haces aquí?" menciona Jellal mientras rodea al chico para ver que no esté infectado pero con su arma apuntándole.

"Tranquilo no me han mordido..." dice Natsu y Jellal baja su arma despacio" Soy Natsu Dragneel y soy miembro de Fairy Tail al igual que tu…" dice natsu mostrando su tatuaje como se lo mostro a Erza

Jellal se sorprende "Como sabes que soy de Fairy tail" pregunta, "Conocí a tu prometida" dice Natsu, Jellal toma un paso hacia natsu pero antes de que pueda preguntar algo Natsu vuelve a hablar "Erza esta bien y esta en la mansión, nos separamos porque nos seguían esas cosas, al parecer no tendrá problemas ya que todas esa cosas me siguieron a mi…"dice Natsu mientras ve como el chico se relaja un poco " Ella vino a buscarte" agrega con una sonrisa al ver como en la cara del chico se forma una.

"Y ahora?" pregunta Jellal, "Pues acordamos vernos en la entrada central de la mansión, así que allí me dirijo" dice Natsu mientras comienza a iluminar el lugar y se da cuenta que están en un enorme cuarto con libros alrededor y en medio se encuentra un escritorio, después de un rato divisa una puerta y comienza a ir a ella.

"Pero no me has dicho a que has venido" pregunta Jellal mientras ilumina al chico que comienza a caminar.

"Estoy buscando a mi hermana…trabaja en esta mansión…es de 12 años…tiene el cabello largo azul y lleva un gato blanco volador con ella…no la has visto?" menciona natsu deteniéndose e iluminando al chico, pero antes de que Jellal le pueda responder una tercera voz llama su atención.

"Wendy" se escucha una voz detrás del escritorio decir, Natsu rápidamente apunta con su linterna que esta en su mano izquierda estirando su brazo y con su mano derecha apunta con su pistola recargándola sobre la mano de la linterna."Muéstrate!...Como conoces a mi hermana!" demanda Natsu mientras apunta al escritorio.

Lentamente la figura de un joven con el pelo café, con gafas y con el cabello largo pero puntiagudo utilizando el mismo traje que Jellal usa, sale del escritorio y da unos pasos al lado del escritorio con las manos en alto.

"Como conoces a mi hermana!" grita Natsu.

"El no la conoce…yo si" dice una cuarta voz, su vos es suave y femenina, que automáticamente hace que Natsu baje su pistola y apunte nuevamente al escritorio.

De el escritorio sale una guapa chica rubia, de ojos marrones, lleva puesto un vestido elegante de una pieza color carmín, que revela su exuberante busto, y su espalda ya que la falda se amarra alrededor de su cuello, el vestido es muy favorable a la chica y muestra el excelente cuerpo que posee, es un poco más pequeña que Natsu.

La chica encara a Natsu, que esta siendo iluminado por la lámpara que nunca dejo de apuntar Jellal a él. Al intercambiar vistas, ambos se quedan viendo fijamente, sin decir nada, como si al decir una palabra estropearan el momento, ambos observan fijamente los ojos de cada uno. De repente el sonido de un aclara miento de garganta de parte del chico de gafas rompe su momento, y ambos voltean a ver a otro lado con un sonrojo en las mejillas de parte de ambos.

"S-s-si…c-como conoces a mi hermana?" pregunta Natsu aun viendo a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

"E-e-ella es una criada…aquí… pero yo la considero como mi hermana" dice la chica sonrojada y mirando a otro lado.

"Enserio?...Sabes donde esta?" dice Natsu recuperando la compostura y acercándose a la chica.

"Pues no..." dice la chica con un tono de decepción, mientras Natsu ya se encuentra enfrente de ella y baja un poco la mira ensombreciéndola "Pero..." continua la chica, Natsu desesperado por el tiempo que la chica toma en explicar algo tan importante, la toma de los dos brazos y la acerca a su cara mirándola fijamente.

"Sabes o no sabes?" dice ya en un tono serio y con una mirada intimidatoria, la chica no logra concentrarse para poder formular una sola respuesta coherente, ya que esos ojos negros del chico ocupan su mente. El momento es interrumpido nuevamente por el chico de gafas quien saca una pistola y le apunta en la cabeza a natsu.

"Mas vale que mantengas tu distancia de ella, y le hables de una manera más amable" menciona el chico peli café.

"tch" es la respuesta de Natsu soltando a la chica y dándose la vuelta"Lo lamento…sabes o no?" repite Natsu pero ahora en un tono más suave mientras apunta a la puerta, que vio anteriormente, con su linterna dándole la espalda a la chica.

"Eh?" menciona la chica después de un momento de silencio, ganándose un codazo del peli café "Este…si probablemente se encuentre en la cocina"

"Bien…como llego ahí?" pregunta Natsu a la chica mientras la ve por sobre su hombro

"Sales por esa puerta…"menciona apuntando a la puerta que alumbra Natsu" caminas a mano izquierda pasas 4 recamaras y das vuelta a mano derecha y al fondo…" dice la chica mientras ve como el chico comienza a caminar a la puerta.

Natsu abre despacio la puerta, abriéndola completamente, estira sus brazos y los cruza en forma de X con la linterna debajo y la pistola arriba, toma un respira hondo, y sale rápidamente del cuarto solo para hallarse en un pasillo gira rápidamente al lado izquierdo y derecho alumbrando el pasillo y no ve a nadie.

Luego sin girar su cabeza menciona.

"Bien Jellal…vienes o qué?" menciona mientras apunta de frente al lado derecho "Erza me mataría si le menciono que no hice que me acompañaras" menciona ganándose una sonrisa del muchacho

"Vamos…tu adelante Loke" dice Jellal mientras el peli-café asiente y sale del cuarto de la misma manera que Natsu y camina rumbo a la cocina seguido de Jellal.

La chica sale atrás de ellos pero la detiene Natsu en la entrada, agarrándola del brazo.

"Espera…Como te llamas?" dice Natsu aun agarrándola

"Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia" menciona mientras Natsu asiente y deja que empiece a avanzar, de tras de ella va el.

Todos rumbo a la Cocina.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

LuNaNaluOnePieceFairyTail12


	4. Chapter 4

**YO!**

**MUCHACHOS PERDON POR LA LARGA ESPERA, PERO ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET Y NO PUDE SUBIR LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y YA VOY A ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO, SE LOS PROMETO.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIO POSITIVOS Y ME DA GUSTO QUE CADA VEZ HAY MAS GENTE AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SEGUA SIENDO ASI Y QUE CADA DIA LES LLAME MAS LA ATENCION LA HISTORIA.**

**O SE ME OLVIDAVA EL ARMA DE NATSU ES UNA ****Heckler & Koch VP70 SU CARTUCHO CONTIENE 18 DE LOKE y JELLAL ES UNA DESERT EAGLE SOLO PERMITE 8 TIROS.**

**GRACIAS A: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow, Gabe Logan, X10go, sakuraHaruno-624 y TKgrieg.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, ES UN GUSTO HARLOS CAPS, SE AGRADECEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CUANDO ME AGREGAN A SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, GRACIAS.**

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR….A LEER**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**FAIRY DEATH **_

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**FAIRY DEATH**_

_YA EN LA MANSION HEARTFILIA_

"_Bien Jellal…vienes o qué?" menciona Natsu mientras apunta de frente al lado derecho "Erza me mataría si le menciono que no hice que me acompañaras" menciona ganándose una sonrisa del muchacho_

"_Vamos…tu adelante Loke" dice Jellal mientras el peli-café asiente y sale del cuarto de la misma manera que Natsu y camina rumbo a la cocina seguido de Jellal._

_La chica sale atrás de ellos pero la detiene Natsu en la entrada, agarrándola del brazo._

"_Espera…Como te llamas?" dice Natsu aun agarrándola_

"_Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia" menciona mientras Natsu asiente y deja que empiece a avanzar, de tras de ella va el._

_Todos rumbo a la Cocina._

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Por entre los pasillos de la obscura, tenebrosa y silenciosa Mansión Heartfilia, se pueden escuchar los pasos cautelosos de 4 jovenes , tres de ellos son chicos: un chico con un tatuaje rojo en su ojo derecho, un chico de gafas y un peli-rosa, aparentemente van resguardando a una chica con vestido rojo, bella y rubia.

Los dos chicos de traje van por delatante alumbrando el pequeño y estrecho camino por el que van, la chica va atrás de ellos y atrás de ella va el chico peli-rosa, solo pequeños vestigios de luz opacan la inmensa oscuridad que domina el corredor, caminan despacio con sus brazos en forma de X donde llevan en la mano izquierda la linterna y sobre ella su otra mano que lleva la pistola.

Ya han pasado cuatro cuartos y están dispuestos a dar media vuelta en el pasillo que se encuentra a mano derecha, el chico peli azul da media vuelta y levanta su linterna, pero choca con la vista de todo el pasillo infestados de zombis, rápidamente tapa su linterna con la palma de su mano con la que lleva el arma, antes de que los zombis noten su presencia. Toma los pasos que dio de vuelta y se gira al grupo de jóvenes que no han entrado al pasillo, pone una dedo en su boca y les hace la señal de silencio, y que lo sigan.

Todos asienten y lo siguen al último cuarto que pasaron, ven como Jellal entra al cuarto alumbra y les deja pasar ya adentro del cuarto totalmente oscuro y silencioso el peli-azul alumbra a Natsu.

"Cuantas balas tienes?" pregunta, mientras Natsu frunce el seño en confusión, ve su pistola y le quita el cartucho lo observa y levanta la vista junto con la linterna a Jellal.

"Ocho…pero ya no tengo cartuchos" menciona Natsu serio, mientras Lucy comienza a sentir preocupación por el apenas conocido peli-rosa y no sabe porque pero no puede evitarlo, mientras el chico de gafas frunce el seño y posa su vista de Natsu a Lucy.

"Demonios…" murmura Jellal, enfunda su pistola y pasa su mano derecha a la parte de atrás de su pantalón levantando levemente su saco, luego extiende esa misma mano mientras sostiene un objeto y se la da a Natsu.

"Toma…" menciona Jellal mientras Natsu toma el objeto y lo desenfunda revelando un cuchillo "El pasillo está infestado de zombis…" al instante todos abren sus ojos en miedo y sorpresa "Vas a necesitarla…" continua Jellal pera después alumbrar a los tres jóvenes "Vamos a pasar corriendo entre ellos vamos a tratar de eliminar a todos los que podamos pero nunca dejamos de correr…entendido" los chicos asienten pero la chica comienza a temblar.

Pero Natsu le pone la mano en su hombro "Tranquila…vamos a estar bien…solo no dejes de correr…yo cuido tu espalda" todo lo menciona con una sonrisa como si no pasara nada, o así hace sentir a la chica que inmediatamente asiente y se llena de confianza mientras le regresa la sonrisa. Pero son interrumpidos por el chico de gafas, que la jala y saca del alcance del peli-rosa.

"Creo ese es mi trabajo" dice mientras le manda una mirada asesina a Natsu, quien solo encoge los hombros.

"Perdón…no sabía que fueran novios" dice el chico quien se voltea y alumbra la puerta.

"Asi es" "No" se escucha simultáneamente de parte de Loke y Lucy.

"No, él no es mi novio" dice Lucy mientras se zafa del agarre de Loke y ondea sus manos en forma de negación a Natsu, quien los ve por sobre su hombro y solo encoge los hombros y se dirige a la puerta, pero Jellal lo detiene.

"Tu no tienes más balas…" dice Jellal y le pasa su vista a Loke "Loke y yo vamos primero…" lo voltea a ver otra vez" abrimos el camino mientras tu y Lucy corren rumbo a la cocina…entendido" lo último lo hace mientras alumbra con su linterna a Lucy quien asiente.

Natsu se aleja de la puerta y se pone al lado de Lucy mientras le sonríe, le extiende la linterna a ella y ella la toma con la mano izquierda, luego Natsu le toma su mano derecha con su mano izquierda haciendo que la rubia se sonroje, la chica ve sus manos juntas y lo voltea a ver.

"No me sueltes…" dice Natsu que perdió su sonrisa por una mueca seria" estoy a cargo de mantenerte a salvo" y sin decir más mira hacia el frente, Lucy baja su vista al suelo con desilusión pero asiente lentamente.

"Bien vamos!" grita Jellal mientras abre la puesta y comienza a correr y gira a su derecha en el pasillo donde se encuentran los zombis, seguido por Loke y comienzan a disparar, solo el sonido de balas y cuerpos cayendo se escuchan mientras el flash de los disparos es la luz que alumbra el pasillo.

"AHORA!" grita Natsu quien empieza a correr mientras jala a Lucy quien corre junto a él y alumbra el pasillo con la linterna que le dio Natsu, corren por el pequeño camino que Jellal y Loke están haciendo, alcanzan la localización de Loke y Jellal y pasan de largo mientras tratan de alcanzar la entrada de la cocina.

Ya divisan la entrada, pero algo jala a Lucy, rápidamente Natsu apunta su pistola y le dispara al zombi que jalo a la rubia, quien esta en shock y en el suelo alumbrando la parte del pasillo que ya pasaron, solo para chocar con la vista de de Zombis corriendo hacia ellos y como uno se avienta con la mandíbula extendida hacia ella.

Lucy solo alcanza a cerrar sus ojos y esperar lo peor, Natsu rápidamente saca su cuchillo y se lo lanza al Zombi a la cabeza, el zombi cae antes de llegar a Lucy, quien solo abre sus ojos y ve como Natsu le saca el cuchillo al zombi y les apunta a los que vienen.

"CORRE A LA COCINA!" grita Natsu y la saca de su asombro en la cual se encontraba la chica viendo al chico, rápidamente se para "…No te mueras…" susurra la chica preocupada, ganando un asentimiento y una sonrisa del chico y empieza a correr a la puerta de la cocina.

Natsu comienza a disparar y a deshacerse de los zombis, ya conociendo el punto débil de las criaturas, Natsu se deshace con facilidad de ellos sobrándole una bala, pero un grito lo saca de su sentido de orgullo.

"NATSU!" el mencionado chico voltea ver a la Rubia que esta tirara en el suelo, mientras un Zombi esta tratando de morderla pero Lucy tiene sus brazos sobre su cuello manteniéndola alejada.

Rápidamente Natsu corre hacia Lucy y se dispone a disparar pero cuando se acerca puede ver mejor al zombi que ataca a la hermosa rubia.

Es una chica de su edad, lleva un vestido de sirvienta, tiene ojos grandes y azules, es de complexión parecida a la rubia, pero tiene el pelo corto y es BLANCO.

"L-l-lissana" tartamudea Natsu en un susurro mientras sus ojos a hacer agua y le comienza a temblar la mano con la que esta apuntando su arma a Lissana.

"Natsu!" sigue gritando Lucy que esta llena de miedo, Lissana se aleja un poco y toma impulso rompiendo el escudo que ponía la rubia, pero antes de morderla una bala atraviesa su cráneo y cae sobre el hombro de Lucy.

Lucy voltea a ver a Natsu que esta parado al lado de ella y con la vista oculta bajo su cabello, mientras una lagrima corre sobre su mejilla y de su arma se puede ver una pequeña señal de humo.

Natsu pasa de la chica y abre la puerta, mientras Lucy se para lentamente se quita el cuepo de la albiceleste y le tapa le cierra los ojos, entra junto con Natsu a la cocina en completo silencio, un silencio sepulcral y un aura de depresión rodeando al chico mientras ve como pequeñas gotas caen al suelo enfrente de Natsu, pero antes de que Natsu la voltee a ver, ella lo abraza por la espalda y recarga su cabeza en su espalda mientras lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.

"L-L-Lo lamento..." susurra "Y gracias…"

Natsu se voltea y le devuelve el abrazo mientras deja salir las lagrimas que tanto estaba deteniendo, inunda el hombro de la chica y hunde su cabeza en el cuyo de la rubia, deja salir las lagrimas y el sentimiento de pérdida de alguien muy importante para él, deja que el abrazo borre el sentimiento de culpa, deja que el abrazo absorba la tristeza que lo esta dominando, deja que la chica cure la herida que acaba de sufrir su corazón, simplemente se deja llevar por el momento, ya que necesita a alguien con quien desahogarse, necesita a alguien que lo ayude a superar la perdida de una parte de su vida.

Después de un momento, Natsu ya más tranquilo recupera su voz "Lissana… era como una hermana para mi…" murmura mientras suelta a la rubia lentamente y se limpia las marcas de lagrima y se voltea "No pienso perder a otra…" menciona mientras guarda su arma "Voy a encontrar a Wendy a como dé lugar"

"Y yo te voy a ayudar" responde la chica con una sonrisa mientras Natsu la ve sobre su hombro y sonríe, pero su momento se ve interrumpido por la entrada a la cocina de los otros dos chicos de traje, que ya no llevan saco y están agitados.

"Interrumpimos algo" menciona Loke mientras le manda una mirada asesina a la espalda de Natsu.

"Nada…" responden Lucy y Natsu suavemente con una sonrisa ambos, pero un pequeño sollozo los alerta.

Todo el grupo guarda silencio, mientras sollozos de una chica inundan la cocina, una concia que es un cuarto inmenso dividido en el centro por tres grandes mesas horizontalmente que quedan de frente a donde están los chicos y paralelas entre ellas, la primera no tiene nada sobre ella, la segunda tiene trastes colgando del techo y en ella están las estufas, la tercera se encuentra los hornos y al fondo al chocar con pared esta el lavabo y el refrigerador. Los sollozos son entrecortados pero son tan tristes que reflejan miedo, es como cuando uno llora la perdida de alguien querido.

Los sollozos comienzan a invadir el espacio personal de los chicos a quienes un escalofrió les pasa por la espalda, lentamente Natsu le quita la linterna suavemente a Lucy y alumbra el cuarto. Alumbra a su derecha y divisa al fondo una puerta, luego alumbra a su izquierda lentamente pasando los lavabos y el refrigerador hasta llegar a la esquina, allí una pequeña sombra se mueve, Natsu comienza a caminar rodeando la mesa que les obstruye su camino rumbo a la izquierda y acercándose a la sombra de donde se escuchan los sollozos, seguido de todo el grupo con Lucy atrás de Natsu y los chicos atrás de ella.

Natsu se comienza a acerca a la sombra lentamente "Hola…" murmura Natsu pero audible para todos, mientras más se acerca se ve la espalda de una chica que solo lleva puesto ropa interior, lleva un brasier deportivo blanco y unaspantis blancas dejando ver su cuerpo que se encuentra completamente delgado mostrando sus huesos ,esta sucia como si se hubiera metido en lodo, tiene el cabello largo y café igualmente sucio, es de piel morena, y esta sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras con sus manos se toma la cara, llora y les da la espalda.

"Te encuentras bien…" vuelve a hablar Natsu que alcanza la altura de la segunda mesa, alumbra plenamente la nuca de la chica, pero se para cuando la chica súbitamente deja de llorar y los voltea a ver solo para chocar con unos ojos brillosos y rojos como la sangre, mientras la chica se para y grita con dolor y desesperación mostrando sus garras que tiene por uñas.

"Mierda…" dice Natsu mientras ve como la chica, comienza a correr hacia ellos y gritando como loca, Natsu toma la mano de Lucy y comienza a correr rodeando la mesa seguido de los chicos, mientras la chica arrastra sus afiladas garras haciendo sonar el rechinar que hacen al tocas el suelo mientras los sigue.

Jellal y Loke le comienzan a disparar pero la tipa no deja de correr, ni de gritar, hasta que a ambos se les acaba el armamento y se concentran en correr por sus vidas, divisan la entrada y Natsu se avienta contra ella no esperando ver si esta cerrada o abierta,la puerta se abre y ya adentro Natsu deja entrar a los chicos, Loke se avienta siendo el ultimo en entrar y Natsu azota la puerta y la cierra poniendo su cuerpo de soporte para que la puerta no se abra súbitamente.

Después de unos segundos, comienzan a hacer fuerza al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que Natsu ponga toda sus fuerzas para impedir que esa cosa entre pero se asuta al escuchar como empieza a arañar la puerta, Jellal y Loke inmediatamente tiran un ropero que se encontraba en el cuarto y lo mueven a la puerta para que no se abra.

"Qué diablos fue eso?" pregunta Loke mientras respira agitadamente y pone sus manos en sus rodillas y se encorva un poco para respirar mejor.

"Es igual a esa cosa que nos siguió a Erza y a mi a la mansión" Responde Natsu mientras se desliza contra de la pared, ganando la vista de todos.

"Son como mutaciones del virus…lo que nos siguió era igual un zombi…pero…era inmensa, rosada y era extremada mente fuerte" dice Natsu mientras cierra los ojos.

"Entonces crees que haya más de esas cosas halla afuera?" pregunta Jellal mientras saca su último cartucho y se la pone a su pistola, Natsu solo asiente.

Un silencio de pensamiento invade el cuarto mientras Lucy va y se sienta al lado de Natsu, el mencionado chico abre sus ojos y con su linterna alumbra el lugar solo para chocar con un escritorio, detrás de él, se encuentra un pequeño librero y al lado de este una repiza con varias botellas de alcohol, lentamente se para y se dirige a las botellas.

"Veo que no reparan en gastos" menciona el chico tomando la botella y alumbrándola para ver la etiqueta.

Pero antes de que pueda abrirla, un rugido se escucha por toda la mansión.

"Demonios!..." menciona mientras alumbra en dirección del techo, aparentemente de ahí viene el rugido "es esa cosa, debemos movernos rápido…" pasa la luz hacia Lucy "a donde conecta este cuarto?" le pregunta-"A la entrada de la mansión" dice mientras apunta a una puerta que se encuentra al lado izquierdo.

"Bien…vamos…" dice el chico inconscientemente aun con la botella en la mano y se dirige a la puerta " Erza ya debe de estar ahí" menciona automáticamente Jellal lo alcanza y va atrás de él, Lucy se levanta y los acompaña seguida de Loke que recarga su arma.

Natsu abre la puerta y camina lentamente con la linterna en la mano izquierda y aun con la botella, mientras va alumbrando todo el lugar, pero la Luz de la Luna le facilita su tarea ya que la entrada de la mansión consistía en una inmensa puerta de madera dividida en dos con paredes a los lados pero en la parte de arriba con unos vitrales enormes y vetanas de igual tamaño que terminan la figura de la entrada en forma de triangular, Natsu baja su linterna y la apaga guardándola. Enfrente de la puerta de la entrada se encuentra un enorme espacio vacío solamente en medio del lugar se encuentra una alfombra mientras a los lados se encuentran unas mesas en las cuales hay velas que aun están prendidas pero a nada de acabarse, hay papel y tinta. Al fondo y de frente a la entrada se encuentran unas escaleras muy grandes a lo largo y que culminan en un pequeño ovalo donde chocan con pared y se dividen en ambos lados para continuar subiendo al segundo piso.

Natsu escanea el lugar mientras todos caminan lento hacia el espacio vacío, en su escaneo divisa un pequeño radio en la mesa que se encuentra a la izquierda de la entrada, camina rumbo a la mesa y al llegar ve en una de las hojas de Papel escrito su nombre toma el papel lo observa luego lo pasa a la mano que tiene el alcohol y toma el radio, sin sincronizarlo ni nada, presiona el botón y habla.

"Hola?" pregunta Natsu mientras camina hacia el grupo, pero pasa de largo, y se dirige a las escaleras, sube tres de ellas esperando mejor señal.

"Na-…su" se escucha repetir entrecortadamente en el radio y Natsu comienza a sincronizar hasta que se escucha bien "Natsu…" se escucha.

"Erza!"exclama Natsu emocionado mientras Jellal se acerca y ambos se quedan mirando el radio.

"Natsu…"repite pero se escucha mucho ruido y su voz cansada "Donde estas Erza?" pregunta Natsu

"Sali de la mansión" responde Erza con voz cansada "Pero nos están siguiendo una manada de zombis…y con ellos va uno que brinca entre los edificios…" responde aun cansada

"Nos?..." pregunta Natsu "Si…encontré a tu hermana" menciona Erza haciendo que Natsu sonría y muestre sus colmillos "Enserio!...ESTA BIEN?...A DONDE VAN?...NO LA HAN MORDIDO?...RESPONDEME!" grita Natsu al radio pero no dejando tiempo a Erza de responder.

"Tranquilo….esta bien…no no la han mordido…vamos rumbo a Fairy Tail para armarnos…Nos vemos ahí de acuerdo" menciona Erza aun con voz agitada

"De acuerdo…Yo también encontré a alguien" menciona Natsu mientras le pasa el radio a Jellal.

"Erza!" habla Jellal

"J-J-Jellal" se escucha la voz temblorosa de Erza por el otro lado del radio claramente a punto de llorar.

"Tranquila no llores…pronto nos veremos… y te podre demostrar cuanto alivio siento al escuchar tu voz" menciona Jellal en un tono suave

"Hai!" responde una melancólica Erza "Te a…." pero se corta la transmisión

"Erza?" pregunta Jellal "ERZA!" grita agitando el radio, pero Natsu le pone una mano en el hombro.

"Tranquilo se que están bien" menciona calmando un poco al chico y se encamina a la entrada mientras los otros se quedan en la escaleras.

Natsu, esta a punto de tomar la perilla de las puertas, pero el rugido que temerosamente reconoce lo detiene y hace que se voltea rápidamente, solo para ver como la criatura rosada de la que corrían cae enfrente de él, teniendo que levantar su cara para poder terminar de ver el cuerpo de la criatura, rápidamente la criatura le avienta su brazo horizontalmente al suelo haciendo que Natsu se agache para esquivar el golpe, pero derrumba las puertas haciendo que sea imposible salir de ahí, la bestia vuelve hacer lo mismo pero con su brazo derecho para golpear a Natsu de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que este brinque hacia su izquierda girando sobre el suelo y parándose inmediatamente.

Jellal y Loke le comienzan a disparar a la criatura pero esto solo hace que la criatura pase su atención a ellos y comienza a avanzar, mientras los chicos y Lucy empiezan a subir la escalera de una por una hacia atrás.

Natsu no sabe que hacer solamente tiene su cuchillo para defenderse, pero luego ve en sus manos que todavía trae el alcohol y el papel, rápidamente destapa el alcohol y le pone el papel sobre ella como si fuese un mecha, se acerca corriendo a la mesa que se encuentra cercana a él y toma la vela, regresa y se acerca un poco a la bestia que se encontraba a la mitad del espacio vacio, prende el papel y se la avienta.

Al chocar la botella con la criatura hace una gran explosión y llena a la criatura de Fuego y el lugar también, mientras los rugidos de dolor de parte de la bestia hace que todos se tapen los oídos, después de un rato se dejan de escuchar.

Una sonrisa de victoria aparece en la cara de Natsu que se comienza a acercar a las escaleras dando la espalda a la gran llamarada donde murió la bestia, mientras los chicos bajan las armas y sonríen igualmente, Lucy solo ve a Natsu con una mirada de ternura, pero desaparece al escuchar un rugido de entre las llamas y ver como Natsu es mandado a volar por un golpe de un brazo enorme, destruyendo la entrada de por donde acababan de salir, cayendo adrentro de ella.

"NATSU!"grita Lucy queriendo ir al lado del chico pero Loke la detiene mientras comienza a dispararle a la criatura otra vez.

"Ahora no Lucy" menciona, mientras ve a la criatura acercárseles cada vez más, pero ya más lento y cubierto de heridas y sangre morada, aparentemente ya esta en su punto máximo y en cualquier momento puede caer, pero en ese momento, el sonido de disparos es reemplazado por el sonido de armas vacías

"DEMONIOS!" gritan ambos chicos mientras, ellos y la chica ven su final acercárseles lentamente.

La criatura se acerca lo suficiente y extiende su brazo para golpearlos de arriba hacia abajo, mientras los tres chicos solo se tiran al piso cierran sus ojos y ponen sus brazos de protección.

Pero el golpe no llega, abren sus ojos y ven a la criatura en la misma pose, con su brazo arriba y con el otro apoyándose en el suelo pero no se mueve, lentamente se comienza a tambalear y empieza a caer, haciendo que los tres se quiten inmediatamente y ven como la criatura cae pero algo trae en su espalda.

Lentamente el objeto se levanta revelando al chico peli-rosa, jadeando y con heridas sobre su rostro, con escombros sobre su cabello y con una pequeña línea de sangre saliendo de su boca, tiene su brazo derecho colgando como si no lo pudiera mover, y en su mano izquierda lleva su cuchillo lleno de sangre morada.

"NATSU!"grita la chica al ver como Natsu toma unos pasos hacia atrás y se tumba recargando su espalda en la barandilla de las escaleras, mientras guarda su cuchillo y se toma su brazo derecho, levanta su cara al techo y cierra sus ojos mientras jadea, aparentemente Natsu se abalanzo sobre la espalda de la criatura y le clavo su cuchillo en su cráneo quedando colgado de este, hasta que la criatura cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente, Lucy se para y va a ver al chico se pone de rodillas al lado de él y le quita su chamarra de cuero, la avienta al suelo y ve como la camisa roja que lleva puesta, en la parte del brazo derecho esta totalmente mojada y con sangre. No pierde tiempo y le rompe la parte del brazo de la camisa, solo para ver como tiene una cortada muy grande apenas debajo del tatuaje de Fairy Tail y sigue sangrando.

Lucy voltea a ver a Natsu pero el chico sigue con la cabeza viendo arriba y con los ojos cerrados pero con una expresión de dolor mientras aprieta los dientes, Lucy se rompe una parte de su costoso vestido haciéndolo un vestido corto, y amarra el pedazo de tela alrededor de la herida del chico para detener la hemorragia.

"Mejor?" pregunta mientras lo mira, el chico la voltea a ver y asiente mientras la mueve un poco y se da cuenta que el dolor ya no es mucho, ya es un dolor que puede ignorar.

"Mucho…" dice con una sonrisa y la chica la regresa con otra y un leve sonrojo.

"Bien y ahora qué?" pregunta Loke mientras ve a Natsu y a Lucy, quienes lo voltean a ver

"Pues no se…yo no conozco esta mansión…pero tenemos que llegar a Fairy Tail" dice Natsu mientras se levanta lentamente, igual que Lucy y Jellal.

"Eso fue impresionante Natsu…"menciona Jellal mientras le da una palmada en su espalda "Hay un pasaje secreto que conecta el cuarto de Lucy con Fairy Tail" dice serio mientras Lucy se sorprende y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Era para poder mantenerte a salvo de algún ataque Lucy…" menciona Jellal mientras se rasca la nuca con su mano izquierda y ve a la chica.

"Bien…pues vamos a Fairy Tail" menciona Natsu mientras los tres chicos asienten y comienzan a caminar.

…..MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD…...

Un Helicóptero sobrevuela la ciudad buscando una zona de aterrizaje, bajando sobre uno de los edificios, rápidamente de él, bajan 5 figuras cargando una metralleta y sobre ella una linterna , son 4 hombres uno con cabello negro lleva un auricular en su oído, el otro tiene el cabello largo y es rubio igualmente lleva el cabello rubio, otro de los chicos tiene el pelo azul marino alborotado e igualmente lleva puesto un auricular, la cuarta persona lleva el cabello largo y negro pero su rostro esta lleno de persings igual tiene un auricular, la chica tiene el cabello un poco largo que pasa levemente sus hombros, ondulado, tiene el cabello azul como el agua e igualmente tiene un auricular.

Todos forman un circulo guardando su espalda en el centro del mismo, llevan un traje negro con pantalones levemente holgados, llevan zapatos militares en foma de bota y negros, tienen chalecos con varias bolsas y en la parte superior-izquierda de ella hay un escudo que consta de un corazón rodeado de enredaderas que tienen rosas y alrededor de ella se puede leer Heartfilia.

"Saben las órdenes" menciona el chico de pelo corto y negro, con voz firme, mientras todos del grupo asienten.

"Grey" dice el chico"Infiltrarnos en la ciudad "recibe como respuesta del peli-azul marino

"Lluvia" vuelve a hablar el chico pelinegro "Ser discretos y no llamar la atención" menciona la chica

"Gajeel" habla de nuevo el peli-negro "Buscar sobrevivientes" responde el chico peli-negro de larga cabellera y con persings en la cara.

"Zancrow" El rubio lo ve de reojo y sonríe"…y matarlos a todos" dice mientras se lame los labios.

"Bien…nadie tiene que saber de lo ocurrido en esta ciudad…ANDANDO" dice el chico mientras comienza a caminar rápidamente apuntando hacia el frente con su arma.

"Si…Zeref" responden los otros 4 mientras lo siguen.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**PERDON POR MATAR A LISSANA.**

**PERO ALGUIEN TIENE QUE MORIR A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN, PORQUE NO VA A SER LA UNICA FAIRY CAIDA, PERDON.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO!**

**HOLA, EH ESTADO LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME CAUSARON GRACIAS, Y ES QUE NO SE PORQUE PERO PIENSAN QUE SOY CHICA NO PUEDE SER, TENDRE QUE EMPEZAR A DESCRIBIR MEJOR A LAS MUJERES EN MIS FICS JAJAJA, SOY CHICO ESPERO NO SE DESILUCIONEN.**

**YA VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO YA QUE YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR FIN!. BUENO ACTUALIZARE CADA DOS DIAS.**

**PRO CIERTO, LAS PAREJAS EN MI FIC VAN A SER NATSUXLUCY, ERZAXJELLAL, GRAYXJUVIA Y GAJEELXLEVY, IBA A INCUIR A MIRAXFREED PERO LEYENDO EL TOMO EXTRA QUE SALIO ESTA SEMANA DE FAIRY, YA NO, NO LES VOY A DECIR LO QUE PASA PORQUE NO QUIERO SACAR SPOILERS, ASI QUE LES VOY A DAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE ME DIGAN QUE OTRA PAREJA QUIEREN EN EL FIC, PERO SOLO UNA MAS, ASI QUE PIENSENLO.**

**GRACIAS A: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow, Gabe Logan, X10go, sakuraHaruno-624, TKgrieg y AMAM16.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC O ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS GRACIAS!.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO A LEER!.**

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**FAIRY DEATH**_

"_Hola?" pregunta Natsu mientras camina hacia el grupo, pero pasa de largo, y se dirige a las escaleras, sube tres de ellas esperando mejor señal._

"_Natsu…" se escucha._

"_Erza!"exclama Natsu emocionado mientras Jellal se acerca y ambos se quedan mirando el radio._

"_Natsu…"repite pero se escucha mucho ruido y su voz cansada "Donde estas Erza?" pregunta Natsu_

"_Sali de la mansión" responde Erza con voz cansada "Pero nos están siguiendo una manada de zombis…y con ellos va uno que brinca entre los edificios…" responde aun cansada_

"_Nos?..." pregunta Natsu "Si…encontré a tu hermana" menciona Erza haciendo que Natsu sonría y muestre sus colmillos "Enserio!...ESTA BIEN?...A DONDE VAN?...NO LA HAN MORDIDO?...RESPONDEME!" grita Natsu al radio pero no dejando tiempo a Erza de responder._

"_Tranquilo….esta bien…no no la han mordido…vamos rumbo a Fairy Tail para armarnos…Nos vemos ahí de acuerdo" menciona Erza aun con voz agitada_

"_De acuerdo…Yo también encontré a alguien" menciona Natsu mientras le pasa el radio a Jellal._

"_Erza!" habla Jellal _

"_J-J-Jellal" se escucha la voz temblorosa de Erza por el otro lado del radio claramente a punto de llorar._

"_Tranquila no llores…pronto nos veremos… y te podre demostrar cuanto alivio siento al escuchar tu voz" menciona Jellal en un tono suave_

"_Hai!" responde una melancólica Erza "Te a…." pero se corta la transmisión_

"_Erza?" pregunta Jellal "ERZA!" grita agitando el radio_

_**FAIRY DEATH**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Por entre las desoladas calles empedradas de Magnolia, pasando carros en llamas y casas desoladas, se puede escuchar romper el silencio, los pasos acelerados de 2 personas mas el andar de 2 animales, están corriendo desesperados mientras el ruido de criaturas rabiosas acompañan sus pasos. Son una bella peli-roja y una pequeña niña de pelo azul marino y largo, esta arreglado en dos coletas y lleva puesto un vestido corto y blanco que le cubre todo el cuerpo llegando hasta apenas arriba de las rodillas y amarrándose alrededor del cuello, es de manga larga pero solo cubren los brazos ya que el hombro queda descubierto, lleva puesto un cinturón rojo. A su lado corren dos gatos uno es Azul y el otro es Blanco

"Mierda…se me callo el radio" menciona la peli-roja mientras ve por sobre su hombro en dirección contraria hacia donde corren, y solo ve como el radio tirado gritando su nombre mientras es aplastado por la horda de zombis que van tras ella. La pelirroja vuelve su vista hacia el frente y agarra su pistola, que lleva en la mano derecha, con ambas manos.

"Wendy…tenemos que llegar a Fairy Tail…ahí nos encontraremos con tu hermano" dice Erza mientras Wendy la voltea a ver y asiente.

"Gracias a dios esta bien…" susurra Wendy mientras se le empiezan a formar lagrimas que rápidamente se limpia "Esta bien…" responde la niñita energéticamente y voltea a ver sobre su hombro "Pero Erza-san…no creo que alcancemos a llegar.." menciona la peli-azul asustada

"Lo se…" dice Erza mientras empieza a buscar un lugar seguro con su vista todo esto corriendo.

"No se olviden de esa cosa" menciona Happy, que se ve más concentrado que cuando llegaron a la mansion, viendo sobre su hombro pero en dirección a los techos de las casas.

Ahí donde Happy voltea a ver, con ayuda de la iluminación que da la tétrica Luna, se puede ver la silueta de una persona que lleva puesto pantalones negros y una sudadera portando un gorro, se ve como el muchacho brinca de techo a techo mientras camina con ayuda de sus manos y pies haciendo alusión a un animal, pero lo peor es que brinca no solo a los techos de enfrente sino que brinca y alcanza a cruzar toda la calle para agarrase del edificio contrario al que estaba, haciéndolo más veloz que los demás zombis.

"Como diablos puede hacer eso?..." pregunta el gato Blanco con voz femenina pero asustadiza.

"No lo se…" dice Erza comenzando a desesperarce "Por aquí…" dice Erza mientras da vuelta y se adentra en un callejón dejando la calle principal, el callejón es oscuro y sucio, hay un contenedor de basura en la entrada y botes de basura tirados. Erza rápidamente saca su linterna y sin dejar de correr alumbra hacia enfrente seguida de Wendy y los gatos, que atrás de ellos se ven algunos zombis pasar de largo el callejón pero un pequeño grupo se adentran en él, siguiendo a Erza y a los demás, entre ellos va el zombi brincando los techos y acercándose rápidamente a ellas.

Erza se da cuenta de lo largo que es el callejón, es casi una cuadra la distancia donde puede divisar el final de ella, a los lados encuentra escaleras de incendio de los edificios dando entender que es una zona departamental, también pasan unas canchas de baloncesto que se encuentran cerradas con mallas pero que adentro de ellas hay zombis que empiezan a escalarlas para salir y atraparlas.

Erza comienza a ver el final del callejón y ver el edificio contrario a la calle que dice ARMERIA, con una sonrisa en su cara Erza y los demás comienzan a correr más rápido, pero antes de salir, un zombi aparece en la salida del callejón y corre hacia ellas, tomando a Erza con la guardia baja y antes de que pueda apuntar cae al suelo pero no por culpa del zombi.

"Cuidado!" grita Wendy mientras se abalanza sobre Erza y hace que caiga al suelo, ya que el zombi que brinca sobre los techos se apoyo en una de las escaleras de incendios y se había aventado hacia ellas. Wendy tira a Erza salvándola de él, que por la acción se abalanza sobre el otro zombi que venía entrando al callejón y lo comienza a destripar con sus propias manos mientras grita como loco y saca rugidos de rabia.

"No se queden viendo….VAMONOS!" grita Happy ayudando a Wendy a pararse ya que las dos chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo viendo la horrible imagen que se lleva acabo enfrente de sus ojos, pensando que en un momento dado pudieron ser ellas las que estuvieran siendo asesinadas.

Erza reacciona agitando un poco la cabeza y agarra la mano de Wendy dejando de lado su linterna y comienza a correr a la armería. La armería es un pequeño edificio de un solo piso, tiene dos ventanas con barrotes de acero reforzadas, su puerta es de acero y se ve resistente. Erza comienza a tratar de abrirlas pero ve que no puede, entonces empieza a pegarle con su cuerpo ayudada por Wendy pero va a ser imposible abrirla, asi que toma su pistola y se da media vuelta y comienza a gastar las municiones contra los zombis que comienzan a salir de callejón mientras se recarga en la puerta y Wendy la abraza al igual que los gatos.

Erza rápidamente comienza a aniquilar al pequeño grupo de zombis que no rebasaban los 20 en total, aniquila a 10 y viendo que es sencillo se comienza a relajar pero de repente uno de ellos brinza sobre el alumbrado, ya con sangre escurriéndole de su boca y de sus manos, al igual que toda su sudadera que está llena de ella. Erza comienza a dispararle pero no parece hacerle nada hasta que se queda sin balas, al escuchar el sonido de un arma vacía, Erza abres sus ojos en su totalidad y suelta la pistola, procediendo a abrazar a la pequeña niña que tiene a su lado. Al cerrar sus ojos solo puede escuchar el sonido de los pasos acelerados del resto de los zombis saliendo del callejón y acercándose a ellos, abre solo un ojo y ve como el zombi de el alumbrado brinca en su dirección, sacando un rugido espantoso como si de un gato montés se tratase, al instante Erza hace un agarre más fuerte de la niñita y cierra sus ojos, esperando lo peor.

Pero solo siente como caen adentro de la Armeria y abre sus ojos solo para ver como alguien cierra la puerta rápidamente. Es una chica hermosa de pelo azul que lo sostiene una liston negro que sirve de diadema, lleva puesto un vestido naranja que cubre su cuerpo pero que sus mangas son por separado dejando descubierto sus hombros, revelando en su espalda el cello de Fairy Tail, lleva puesto también un pantalón negro ajustado, lleva una metralleta colgada en su espalda y un cinturón policial.

Erza solo escucha el rugir de las bestias como comienzan a golpear el acero de las ventanas y puerta, rápido se para reconociendo a la chica mientras le da la espalda y ayuda a Wendy a pararse. "Gracias, nos salvaste la vida…" dice Erza volviendo su vista a su salvadora y extendiéndole la mano "Levy…"

"Erza!" grita la chica que ignora su mano y la abraza "Gracias a dios….pensé que no volvería ver a nadie jamás" dice Levy con voz quebradiza.

"Ya ya…tranquila" dice Erza con un sonrisa de inconformidad por el abrazo, mientras le da palmaditas en su espalda "que no soy la única que sigue con vida"

Levy suelta a Erza y dirige su vista a la niñita que da un paso hacia atrás, Levy se acerca y le toma un cachete "Pero si es tan mona" sonríe ya más relajada al sentir compañía, luego ve a los gatos y suelta bruscamente el cachete de Wendy, tomando ahora ella un paso hacia atrás.

"Exceed" menciona Levy sorprendida al ver los gatos y voltea a ver a Wendy "Son tuyos?" le pregunta, y Wendy asiente.

"Si …el blanco es Charle y ella es mia" dice Wendy alzando a Charle "Hola mucho gusto" dice la gatita y Levy solo asiente.

"El azul es de mi hermano se llama Happy" dice Wendy sonriendo "Aye!" dice Happy alzando su mano.

"Nunca pensé ver uno…" dice Levy" E-Espera si es de tu hermano…entonces es coronel?" le pregunta a Wendy quien ladea un poco su cabeza.

"mm?...No, ellos son lo único que nos dejaron nuestros padres antes de…" pero cada vez se le quiebra mas su voz a Wendy, recibiendo un abrazo de Levy.

"Tranquila ya entendí, es solo que…los huevos de Exceed solo se les da a los Coroneles" dice Levy soltando a la pequeña y revolviéndole su cabello, luego voltea a ver a Erza, quien toma un cinturón policial y comienza a buscar armas, todo el lugar lo alumbra un candelabro en medio del local.

"Entonces Erza…a donde vamos?" pregunta Levy mientras ve a Erza tomar una Pistola Beretta M92FS enfundándola en el cinturón y tomando municiones (vienen en cajas) para esta, igualmente guardándolas en el cinturón.

"Pues nos dirigíamos a buscar armamento…" dice Erza mientras toma una Ametralladora MP5 igual que la de Levy, y se la cuelga después de cargarla, tomando municiones extra y guardándolas en el cinturón, "Ahora nos vamos a ir a Fairy Tail…allí nos encontraremos con Jellal y el hemano de Wendy" menciona Erza mientras ve a Wendy, Levy asiente.

"Bien…" dice Erza tomando un Cuchillo y guardándolo" como vamos a tener que salir y correr hasta Fairy Tail…" menciona mientras toma una pistola igual a la de ella y se lo extiende a Wendy "Se que no sabes usarla, pero necesitas algo con que protegerte, solo trata de darles en la cabeza" dice Erza.

"Tranquila…" dice Wendy quien toma la pistola "Mi mamá me dio clases de defensa personal y manejo de pistola" dice mientras camina y se pone un cinturón igual al de las chicas tomando también municiones de la pistola y guardándolas "Como dijo Levy, mi mamá era Coronel" les sonrisa a las chicas mientras carga su pistola, pero aun temblando por enfrentar a las criaturas.

"Eso nos facilita el trabajo…" dice Erza tomando una linterna al igual que las otras chicas y acercándose a la puerta donde se escuchan los golpes de las criaturas y el rugido del zombi que casi las mata "Bien… voy a abrir la puerta y lo primero es aniquilar al que salta, luego, giramos a la izquierda y nos vamos corriendo hasta Fairy Tail, matamos a lo que se tope en nuestro camino, nunca nos detenemos a disparar a las criaturas que van a atrás de nosotras…Entendido" dice Erza viendo a las chicas sobre su hombro que asienten.

"Fairy Tail ya no esta lejos" dice Happy "Como a… dos cuadras de aquí" continua Charle

"Bien prepárense" dice Erza que toma la perilla, mientras Wendy apunta con su pistola agarrada con ambas manos, y Levy tomando su metralleta apuntando a la puerta "AHORA!" grita Erza que abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para no estar en medio del tiroteo.

Lo primero que salió fue la criatura que no pierde el tiempo y se aventó contra las chicas pero Levy con su ametralladora lo contuvo y con ayuda de Wendy lo matan dejándolo tirado en el suelo, luego pasan a la horda de zombis que comienzan a acumularse en la entrada de él local, pero así como entran así caen.

Lentamente las tres chicas y los gatos salen del local matando a los zombis con facilidad, acaban con todos y comienzan a correr en dirección a Fairy Tail.

"Eso fue sencillo…" dice Wendy aun corriendo.

"Si ya es mas fácil con esto…" dice Levy levantando su ametralladora.

"Si…demasiado" dice Erza que se para haciendo que las chicas se paren igual, Levy a su lado derecho y Wendy a su lado izquierdo mientras los gatos atrás de ellos, todos viendo en dirección hacia donde les da su posición.

Ahí en medio de la calle repleta de oscuridad donde solo las llamas de los carros lo alumbra, corre una pequeña briza entre el grupo, pero todo en completo silencio, ni un ruido se escucha, lo que produce un escalofrió en las chicas.

"Levy…" dice Erza "como fue que llegaste ahí?" pregunta a la peli-azul

"Pues…" dice Levy oscureciendo su mirada.

-FLASHBACK-

Una camioneta Jeep se encuentra entrando a la ciudad de magnolia, en medio de la reciente noche y alumbrada por la Luna, adentro del automóvil se ven tres figuras el piloto tiene cabello negro y amarrado en una coleta, lleva un chaleco verde y camisa del mismo color pero un poco mas tenue, con pantalones cafes, el copiloto tiene cabello café peinado a hacia atrás y terminando en punta, la otra persona es una chica peli-azul.

"Jet, Doy…ya casi llegamos?" pregunta Levy desde el asiento trasero

"Si Levy…ya llegamos" dicen los dos al unisonó con un leve sonrojo y mientras pasan la entrada de Magnolia, pero sus caras cambian de expresión con forme van avanzando por las avenida principal rumbo a Fairy Tail.

"Pero…" dice Jet viendo como toda la ciudad se encuentra en ruinas y ni un alma se ve alrededor, nada, solo autos volcados, autobuses estrellados con casas, alumbrados tirados, los Canales de la ciudad inundados de un rojo sangre espelúznate.

"Como.." murmura Droy mientras ve las paredes manchadas de sangre, las casas con vidrios rotos y otras incendiándose, y todo el silencio como si ellos fueran los últimos sobrevivientes de un huracán.

"Que paso aquí?...no debimos de ir a esa misión…" dice Levy mientras ve lo decadente de la cuidad "habrá alguien vivo?" pregunta Levy comenzando a temblar y a punto de llorar hasta que el carro se para a 4 cuadras Fairy Tail.

"Que pasa?" pregunta Jet a Droy quien solo apunta al frente.

Levy y Jet levantan la vista a donde las luces del automóvil alumbran y ven como una persona esta inclinada sobre un cuerpo tirado a mitad del camino, esta moviéndose como si estuviera oliendo el cuerpo, los tres chicos se bajan del auto y se acercan un poco.

Levy de repente toma un paso hacia atrás mientras los otros dos sacan sus pistolas "S-S-Se….Se la está comiendo" pregunta Levy mas asustada que nada, apunto de desmallarse.

"Aléjate de ese cuerpo y levanta las manos" grita Jet, haciendo que la persona deje de desmembrar a la otra, pero ella ni los voltea a ver, solo se queda ahí de rodillas, dándoles la espalda y jadeando.

Droy baja el arma y se acerca a paso firme a la persona mientras saca sus esposas, agarra a la persona por el brazo y la levanta pero antes de que haga otra cosa, se le avienta mordiéndole el cuello.

"DROY" grita Levy "Alejate de el ¡!" grita Jet que le dispara a la persona en la nuca tirándola, luego ambos se acercan a Droy que se esta tomandose el cuello.

"Maldita loca" dice Droy y ve su mano, solo para ver toda la sangre que esta saliendo.

"Espera…" dice Levy, inmediatamente los tres levantan la vista al cielo y ven pasar un Helicóptero rumbo al centro de Magnolia, Levy hace caso omiso de este y saca un pañuelo y se lo pone en la herida de Droy, donde puede observar como prácticamente le arranco un pedazo de carne esa cosa a su amigo.

"Que diablos pasa aquí?" dice Jet ayudando a caminar a Droy

"No podemos avanzar mas con el auto…" dice Droy viendo un camión volcado a mitad del camino "tendremos que ir a pie" menciona y los otros dos asienten comenzando a caminar

Pasando la primera cuadra a pie, los tres pueden divisar la entrada de Fairy Tail al igual que una Armería a una cuadra, todo el camino esta alumbrado por una que otra lámpara, y carros en ambos lados de la calle estacionados o volcados.

"Espera.." dice Droy que comienza a ver borroso a Jet "necesito descansar" dice jadeando, Jet asiente y lo recarga en uno de los autos que estaban estacionados, se para y da unos pasos a Levy, que esta agarrando su arma pero temblando, y la abraza.

"Ya ya….todo va a estar bien" le susurra mientras la chica lo abraza también, pero Droy los saca de su momento cuando comienza a agitarse

"Ya Droy no te pongas asi…..solo era un abrazo de amigos " dice Jet pero Droy sigue agitándose hasta que súbitamente se detiene, todo el tiempo viendo el piso.

"D-D-Droy" tartamudea Levy asustada por su compañero.

Droy de repente comienza a respirar agitadamente y se comienza a levantar mientras ensombrece su mirada, muestra sus dientes que están llenos de una saliva viscosa y negra que resbala de su boca y comienza a caminar hacia el dúo.

"Detente Droy y levanta la cara!" grita Jet, Droy no le hace caso y sigue caminando, pero si levanta la vista, solo para mostrar su rostro pálido y desquebrajado, con sus ojos negros y su pupila roja.

"Detente!" grita Jet y siente como Levy se agarra de su playera, pero a Jet comienza a temblarle la mano con la que agarra la pistola, solamente de pensar que le tiene que disparar a Droy, le duele.

"No hagas esto Droy" mumura Jet, pero Droy ruge y se abalanza sobre ellos, no dándole otra opción a Jet, quien dispara en la cabeza aventándolo contra el auto, el cual instantáneamente activa su alarma.

"Que pasa aquí?" pregunta Levy mientras hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Jet que la esta abrazando, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su amigo caído.

El silencio que reinaba, ahora es ahogado por la alarma del automóvil mientras ambos se abrazan, pero Jet deja de llorar cuando siente como comienza a temblar, levanta la vista y ve en dirección de donde esta el Camión volteado y ve como cientos de criaturas parecidas a Droy comienzan a correr en rumbo hacia ellos.

Sin perder tiempo toma de la mano a Levy y comienzan a correr, pero sabe que no llegaran a Fairy Tail antes de que los agarren, comienza a ver a su alrededor y divisa la armería, jala a Levy y abre la puerta de la armería.

"No abras hasta que ya no escuches ni un ruido" le dice y no dejando que ella responde azota la puerta y comienza a correr, dejando a una atónita Levy en la armería.

"Vengan por mi escorias!" grita mientras se aleja de la armería y se para revelando en su mano una granada.

Levy que se encuentra con su espalda en la puerta mientras escucha pasar la manada de zombis corriendo, pasando de largo la armería, también pudo escuchar el grito de su amigo y pudo jurar que lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero su pensamiento es cortado al escuchar la tremenda explosión y los Zombis gritando en dolor.

Levy se tira el piso con su mano derecha en la boca y comienza a llorar a más no poder, comienza a sacar toda la tristeza que la esta invadiendo, solo puede sentir como su alma es arrebata de su cuerpo, como hace unos momentos ella murió en alma al lado de sus compañeros y que aunque este respirando, ya nada será lo mismo, comienza a desear haber muerto en lugar de estar sufriendo esto.

Pasa una hora y no escucha nada, pero ella no ha parado de llorar y de gritar, no entiende quién demonios hizo eso, no entiende porque le esta pasando esto a ella, solo puede pensar que las dos personas mas importantes de su vida acaban de morir, y lo peor de todo es que ella no murió con ellos.

"PORQUE!" grita Levy desgarrándose la garganta, mientras comienza a golpear el suelo y se agarra en donde debería de estar su corazón con la otra mano, las lagrimas tratan de llevarse su dolor pero no lo pueden hacer, es el momento más triste que ha vivido, se siente tan sola y vulnerable, tan patética, tan débil.

"_LEVY" _escucha Levy, abriendo sus ojos totalmente de sorpresa, su nombre en la voz de sus dos mejores amigos, e imágenes de su vida al lado de ellos invaden su cabeza.

Lentamente Levy deja que el llanto se ahogue en pequeño sollozos mientras se levanta y limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que aun están cayendo. Comienza a ver el lugar, va y toma una de las metralletas colgadas y se comienza a armar solo con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

"_No desperdiciare mi vida…." _Piensa Levy " _VIVIRE POR USTEDES CHICOS!" _grita mentalmente mientras la ultima lagrima resbala por su mejilla.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

"luego escuche disparos afuera y abrí la puerta, ahí fue donde te encontré" dice Levy mientras se reúsa a llorar, pero pasa algo que ella nunca pensó posible. Erza se acerco y la abrazo.

"Lamento tu perdida" dice Erza, mientras Levy la abraza también pero no llora.

"Gracias….por eso tengo que salir viva de aquí….solo así podre sentir que les cumplí a Jet y Droy" dice Levy mientras se zafa lentamente del abrazo ganando un asentimiento de Erza.

"Erza…" dice Happy al sentir la vibración del suelo y viendo en dirección contraria de Fairy Tail, donde una manada de zombis hace su aparición.

"Tranquilo Happy …eso ya no es un problema" dice Erza mientras las cuatro chicas se ponen en posición para disparar.

Pero antes de que las criaturas se acerquen, son detenidas por otra persona, que no es ni Erza, ni Levy , ni Wendy, ya que todos los zombis que iban a la cabeza son partidos súbitamente a la mitad, revelando atrás de ellos todo un camino plagado de cuerpos en las mismas condiciones, donde el olor a cadáver inunda el lugar.

Los chicos se tapan la nariz por el olor que despiden los cuerpos mientras toman un paso hacia a tras, ya que están mirando a una criatura casi tan alta como la que ya había enfrentado Erza pero que no esta deforme, tiene la estructura de un humano pero rebasa los dos metros de altura, lleva puesto un saco negro en la cabeza, mientras junto con sus musculosos hombros están llenos de cinceles y clavos clavados, lleva puesto un peto y sobre él un delantal blanco como de carnicero pero esta totalmente cubierto de sangre y rasgado, mientras en la mano lleva un bastón de fierro que tiene en la punta un objeto, el objeto es, por un lado una filosa hacha igualmente cubierta de sangre y del otro es un mazo para ablandar carne, todo en dimensiones realmente enormes.

Lentamente la criatura baja su arma y comienza a acercarse a las chicas mientras la arrastra.

"No creo que sea tan sencillo" dice Erza bajando su metralleta" Vámonos!" grita y comienza a correr rumbo a Fairy Tail seguida de sus compañeros.

Corren y corren mientras, sienten el vibrar de los pasos de la criatura que igualmente esta corriendo y el rechinar de su arma contra el suelo invade sus oídos.

Rápidamente alcanzan la altura de Fairy Tail y comienzan a abrir las puertas del inmenso castillo, son de madera y enormes, lo que hace que sean difíciles de abrir, asi que las chicas abren ambas lentamente, con todas sus fuerzas y se meten, volviendo a cerrarlas, pero alcanzan a ver como la criatura les avienta el arma antes de cerrar.

Ya cerradas las puertas solo pueden escuchar el ruido que hace el hacha al clavarse en la madera, todos se tiran al suelo sacando un suspiro de alivio, pero el sonido de un arma cargándose las saca de sus pensamientos y se voltean para encarar a quien hace el ruido.

"No se muevan…" dice una chico peli-azul marino con el cabello revuelto, que les está apuntando con una metralleta acompañado de una chica de pelo un poco largo y ondulado azul, y un chico de cabello negro y largo, con percings en el rostro. Los tres chicos están temblando y jadeando, muestran signos de batalla y heridas en su cuerpo, parecen ser fuerzas especiales, ya que llevan chalecos negros y se ven bien armados, los tres les están apuntando a ellas mientras en su chaleco pueden ver el escudo Heartfilia.

_**Continuara….**_

_**(si son Gray, Lluvia y Gajeel)**_

**NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR PARA SABER QUE OTRA PAREJA LES GUSTARIA QUE APARECIERA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO!**

**MUCHACHO VENGO CON OTRO CAP.**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR POR LA OTRA PAREJA QUE QUIEREN VER, SOLO ME HAN DICHO QUE ARIESXLOKE Y ZEREFXMAVIS, TODAVIA TIENEN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO PARA VOTAR.**

**POR CIERTO, SE ACEPTAN TUS DISCULPAS kona kana lee AUNQUE NO HACE FALTA QUE TE DISCULPES, ES MI CULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR MI PERFIL, ADEMAS FUE DIVERTIDO JAJAJA ;). **

**GRACIAS A: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow, Gabe Logan, X10go, sakuraHaruno-624, TKgrieg, AMAM16, Yesi, ****PhoenixedDragon y Tamy Dragneel14****.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC O ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS O COMENTAN GRACIAS!.**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**FAIRY DEATH**_

_Un Helicóptero sobrevuela la ciudad buscando una zona de aterrizaje, bajando sobre uno de los edificios, rápidamente de él, bajan 5 figuras cargando una metralleta y sobre ella una linterna._

_Todos forman un circulo guardando su espalda en el centro del mismo, llevan un traje negro con pantalones levemente holgados, llevan zapatos militares en foma de bota y negros, tienen chalecos con varias bolsas y en la parte superior-izquierda de ella hay un escudo que consta de un corazón rodeado de enredaderas que tienen rosas y alrededor de ella se puede leer Heartfilia._

"_Saben las órdenes" menciona el chico de pelo corto y negro, con voz firme, mientras todos del grupo asienten._

"_Grey" dice el chico "Infiltrarnos en la ciudad "recibe como respuesta del peli-azul marino_

"_Lluvia" vuelve a hablar el chico pelinegro "Ser discretos y no llamar la atención" menciona la chica_

"_Gajeel" habla de nuevo el peli-negro "Buscar sobrevivientes" responde el chico peli-negro de larga cabellera y con persings en la cara._

"_Zancrow" El rubio lo ve de reojo y sonríe"…y matarlos a todos" dice mientras se lame los labios._

"_Bien…nadie tiene que saber de lo ocurrido en esta ciudad…ANDANDO" dice el chico mientras comienza a caminar rápidamente apuntando hacia el frente con su arma._

"_Si…Zeref" responden los otros 4 mientras lo siguen._

_**FAIRY DEATH**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

El hotel Royal, era uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad de Magnolia contaba con alrededor de 20 pisos, con un lobee enorme, con spa, alberca, gimnasio, comedor y su sala de conferencia, era el mejor lugar en donde hospedarse, pero hoy es diferente, esta noche, la oscuridad lo adorna, revelando lo extenso que es el edificio y la pregunta de cuantas personas estarán vivas o cuantas personas han sido devoradas por el maldito virus.

Las luces son escasas y desde afuera del edificio solo se puede ver humo saliendo de unos pisos, luces de cuartos prendidos pero no revelando sombras, y mientras, el chillar de las criaturas llena el Hotel.

Cinco personas se encuentran en el techo del Hotel, caminan con paso acelerado pero sin correr, van vestidos totalmente de negro con audífonos en los oídos, están realmente bien armados y caminan con una metralleta y una linterna sobre ella, el arma la llevan agarrada con las dos manos y siempre apuntando hacia el frente.

Rápidamente alcanzan la altura de la puerta que les da acceso a las escaleras para adentrarse en el Hotel. El líder le hace señas a la chica del grupo, de abrir la puerta mientras él se pone de frente a la misma, la chica rápidamente se adelanta y a la señal del líder abre la puerta, haciendo que el chico entre primero acompañado del resto y comiencen a apuntar a sus alrededores.

No viendo peligro, siguen avanzando con el pelinegro al frente, seguido por la chica peli-azul, luego el peli-azul marino, el de los percings y al último el rubio, todos comienzan a bajar las escaleras en forma de espiral en total silencio y solo con ayuda de su linterna para alumbrar.

Solo bajan dos conjuntos de escaleras y chocan con otra puerta, y detrás de ella se escucha el chillar de bestias.

-De acuerdo me escuchan- menciona Zeref mientras se pone un dedo en el auricular

-aquí Lluvia"-"-aquí Gray-Aquí Gajeel-Aquí Zancrow- menciona cada elemento del grupo

-Bien…recuerden esta es una misión de alta prioridad…- menciona Zeref mientras los otros asienten -no se separen y si es el caso reporten inmediatamente su posición- toma una bocanada de aire -recuerden a lo que nos enfrentamos…si los muerden- y exhala -tendré que matarlos-

Todos asienten, pero la chica no se ve muy convencida ya que voltea a ver cada expresión de sus compañeros, el de percing solo pone cara seria, el rubio se lame sus labios y sonríe, y el chico peli-azul marino la voltea a ver y le sonríe, haciendo que ella también sonría y ambos asienten.

-Bien…comencemos…-menciona Zeref mientras toma impulso y abre la puerta de una patada -…con esto…- y al instante de abrir la puerta una manda de zombis los voltea a ver a lo largo del pasillo, rápidamente los cinco toman sus pistolas y comienzan a dispararles en la cabeza, desasiéndose fácilmente de todos, caminan y se meten en cada cuarto de el piso en el que están, buscando sobrevivientes en cada rincón del lugar.

Aproximadamente después de una media hora de limpiar todo el último piso de los zombis, se detienen un momento y recargan sus ametralladoras mientras están de frente al ascensor.

"Aparentemente no había sobrevivientes aquí…" dice Zeref

"Parece que los zombis los están matando…" dice Gray mientras tira su cartucho de su metralleta y le pone otro.

"De verdad tenemos que matarlos?" pregunta Juvia tímidamente mientras se ajusta un poco su arma

"Que dices…si es la mejor parte de la misión" menciona Zancrow que está sentado sobre una pila de cuerpos.

"Déjala Zancrow" mencionan Gray y Gajeel mientras lo ven de reojo

"No no es necesario Juvia…" dice Zeref "los zombis los van a acabar solos" menciona mostrando un poco de tristeza mientras levanta un osito de peluche envuelto en sangre"…No dejare que ustedes maten a gente inocente…pero" se guarda el peluche en una de sus bolsas "es nuestra misión…así que solo conozco a poca gente que sobreviviría a esas cosas…" continua mientras los voltea a ver.

Los otros saben por dónde va su discurso y conocen por rumores a quienes se esta refiriendo Zeref y cada quien reacciona diferente, Juvia se preocupa, Gajeel y Gray sonríen, y Zancrow se comienza a reír.

"Tenemos que acabar con Fairy Tail" menciona Zeref apretando el botón del elevador.

"Entonces vamos para Fairy Tail" dice Gray "Esto se pone divertido" le sigue Gajeel.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y los cinco suben rápidamente, Zeref presión el botón de Planta baja y esperan pacientemente a que las puertas se vuelvan a abrir. Mientras más bajan el humo se comienza a meter por el elevador haciendo que los muchacho saquen sus mascaras anti-gas y se preparen para salir.

Las puertas se abren y revelan un piso en llamas, donde el humo opaca la visibilidad, todos prenden sus linternas y salen del ascensor solo para ser recibidos por zombis envueltos en llamas y corriendo en dirección hacia ellos, giran a su derecha y comienzan a avanzar pasan el lobee y se adentran a el comedor, ahí comienzan a disparar a más no poder contra los zombis que se acumularon en la entrada de la cocina, se deshacen de ellos, pero son recibidos por más que vienen de su espalda.

Zancrow se acerca a la puerta y puede escuchar a gente orando dentro de la cocina, lentamente se le comienza a formar una sonrisa en su boca y de una patada abre la puerta revelando alrededor de 20 personas vivas.

"Gracias a dios…" se escucha entre los sobrevivientes o " Al fin ayuda" pero Zancrow solo se lame los labios.

"Mala suerte la suya" menciona y comienza a dispararles a cada uno de ellos matándolos sin misericordia mientras comienza a reírse siniestramente, la sangre comienza a salpicarle la cara y a llenar su traje, ya están muertos todos y aun sigue disparando y riendo, hasta que Juvia, que lo ha alcanzado, le baja el arma "Pero por que los has matado!" le grita y él por la adrenalina, se dispone a golpearla con su metralleta, eso es hasta que siente un arma en su nuca.

"No te atrevas a tocarla" le dice Gray en un tono con odio mientras le apunta con el arma

"Jajajaja…patético…al final sus emociones serán su perdición " le dice Zancrow mientras se lame la sangre de sus labios y pasa por entre los cuerpos inertes y alcanza la salida de emergencia.

"Gracias" menciona una sonrojada Juvia, y Gray solo se limita a asentir y avanza hasta alcanzar a Zancrow.

Los cinco salen del Hotel, se quitan sus mascaras anti-gas y giran a su izquierda donde los zombis no dejan de salir y correr en su dirección, pero ellos fácilmente se deshacen de la amenaza, llegan a un cruce de cuatro calles y se detienen.

-Por donde Gajeel- le ordena Zeref por el auricular

-Según esto…- menciona Gajeel mientras se acerca a un Cartel donde dice Magnolia y revela la ciudad -Si nos vamos por el metro llegaremos directos a un lado de Fairy Tail.- Termina y señala a el subterráneo que se encuentra en su lado derecho.

"Bien andando" dice Zeref y comienzan a bajar, en dirección a el subterráneo. El subterráneo todavía cuenta con pequeñas luces que ayudan a alumbrar el lugar, hay puestos tirados, basura flotando por la pequeña corriente de aire que hay en el lugar, y el sonido de ratas es el único ruido que se escucha más el sonido de sus pasos.

-Esta muy tranquilo - menciona Gray por el auricular

-Es como si aquí no hubiera zombis- responde Juvia igual por el auricular

-No importa no bajen la guardia-les dice Zeref

Siguen avanzando alcanzando la altura por donde pasa el metro, y caminan por el pasillo rumbo a la parada de Fairy Tail, pero antes de que puedan seguir el sonido como de una misil lanzando hacia ellos, hace que se volteen a su espalda.

"A un lado!" grita Zeref haciendo que todos brinquen a los lados mientras un misil de bazuca pasa entre ellos, haciendo que se estrella en una de las columnas del subterráneo derrumbándose instantáneamente la salida, impidiendo el paso.

Los cinco voltean su cara a su agresor, y chocan con la vista de un joven de cabello puntiagudo y rubio, lleva una cicatriz en su ojo derecho en forma de trueno, lleva puesto unos pantalones negros y una playera amarilla, tiene en su mano derecha una bazuca y en su espalda las municiones de esta, lleva también a un costado una escopeta y un cinturón policial.

"Vaya vaya vaya…" menciona Zeref mientras se levanta y se quita el polvo "a quien tenemos aquí…al famoso Laxus de Fairy Tail…el orgullo de esta ciudad"

"Pensé que los Heartfilia tenían orgullo" menciona Laxus viendo el escudo en sus uniformes "Pero mandar a unos críos a eliminarnos…que patéticos."

"Gajeel que tan lejos queda Fairy Tail" dice Zeref no apartando la vista de Laxus

"Eh?..." dice Gajeel aun asombrado por el ambiente que rodea a Zeref y Laxus "No se puede avanzar…pero si nos vamos por los rieles del tren estaremos a unos 20 minutos ahí."

"Bien …Gray" menciona Zeref haciendo que Gray se acerque "Estas a cargo… yo me quedare y eliminare a Laxus, tu llévalos a Fairy Tail y elimina a todos los que te encuentres…los alcanzare en un instante…" Gray asiente y se voltea al grupo.

-Vamos- les dice y salta a los rieles del tren y comienzan a avanzar en medio de la oscuridad con sus linternas.

"Tienes mucha confianza en ti" le dice Laxus a Zeref mientras tira su bazuca y toma su escopeta

"Preocupado?" pregunta Zeref agarrando su metralleta.

Laxus solo sonríe y el lugar se llana de un silencio que se prepara para recibir el golpe de dos Colosos.

Laxus levanta su escopeta igual que Zeref y comienza a disparar, mientras se va a esconder al lado de una de las columnas, al igual que Zeref.

"Que es lo que los Heartfilia tienen que ver con esto" grita Laxus mientras le dispara a Zeref y se mueve a otra columna más cercana a él.

"Eso ni yo lo se…solo recibo ordenes y las acato" menciona Zeref que se concentra en dispararle a Laxus y resguardarse nuevamente en la columna en la que esta.

"Pues que patética forma de vivir" le dice Laxus a su lado y con la escopeta en la nuca de Zeref mientras este comienza sudar

"Pero como?" pregunta Zeref

"Aun eres un mocoso" le dice Laxus que aprieta el gatillo pero solo un arma vacía suena

Zeref aprovecha el momento y rápidamente se gira y con su mano derecha agarra el arma y con la izquierda le golpea el brazo a Laxus haciendo que la suelte.

Laxus retrocede unos pasos y Zeref levanta su metralleta, pero en una media vuelta y con una patada le tira su arma, ambos sonríen y toman pose de pelea. Zeref lanza un golpe horizontal con su mano derecha donde Laxus la recibe con su brazo izquierdo mientras le lanza una patada baja con la derecha, Zeref suelta una patada de media vuelta con su pie zurdo para evitar la patada de Laxus, Laxus lo recibe con un puñetazo en la cara y asi ambos salen disparados en direcciones contrarias.

"No eres tan malo" dice Laxus quitándose la sangre de su boca

"Lo mismo digo" menciona Zeref que se reacomoda la nariz.

Los dos corren en dirección de cada uno y comienzan a lanzar golpes y a esquivarlos, siempre siendo el mismo resultado que antes, donde ambos reciben un golpe de parte de cada quien, hasta que Zeref lanza un puñetazo y Laxus lo detiene pero esta vez es diferente

"Espera…que es eso?" pregunta Laxus haciendo que Zeref guarde silencio.

Alrededor de ellos se forma un silencio tétrico, donde el chillar de los ratones desapareció, pero que solo rompe el sonido, el movimiento de algo arrastrándose, ambos comienzan a voltear en ambos lados pero no ven nada, hacen un pacto silencioso y comienzan a avanzar hacia sus armas para poder defenderse.

Ya con ellas en la mano ambos ponen espalda con espalda y comienzan a caminar hacia el ruido, que proviene de las vías del tren, ambos encienden sus linternas y empiezan a alumbrar el lugar.

Lentamente la linterna comienza a alumbrar a una criatura de pies a cabeza. La criatura se apoya en cuatro patas que tienen afiladas garras cada una, pareciera que le han arrancado la piel ya que es completamente rosada y la sangre no deja de salir de su cuerpo, no tiene ojos porque su cerebro ocupa casi todo el rostro, tiene colmillos inmensamente grandes y su lengua la mantiene afuera y moviéndola, tiene forma puntiaguda y viscosa.

Súbitamente la criatura se les avienta haciendo que ambos comiencen a disparar a discreción, la criatura no dura mucho ya que las armas de ambos son muy potentes, y cae al suelo a unos pasos de los dos soldados, que lentamente se comienzan a acercar a la criatura.

"Que diablos es esto?" pregunta Zeref a Laxus

"Pensé que lo sabrías tu" dice Laxus pateando levemente a la criatura en busca de signos de vida.

Ambos están tan concentrados en la criatura que subconscientemente le dieron la espalda a las oscuras vías del tren, solo el sonido de otra respiración agitada y como de un animal los saca de su concentración haciendo que ambos se volteen abruptamente.

"Demonios!" gritan ambos, pero solo el sonido de rugidos y balas son escuchado, hasta que el primer ruido opaca al segundo.

No muy lejos de ahí, Gray y los demás están avanzando sin inconvenientes por las tenebrosas y oscuras vías del metro, sus pasos son acelerados, y su guardia la mantienen alta mientras ven a su alrededor para no ser sorprendidos. En todo momento son capaces de escuchar el dialogo de Zeref con Laxus por el auricular.

-Que diablos es esto?-

- Demonios!- se escucha antes de que pierdan la señal de Zeref, Gray se detiene y se toca el auricular

-Zeref- menciona Gray –Zeref!- grita pero solo el sonido de estática es lo que obtiene por respuesta.

"Maldición…vamos…tenemos que llegar a Fairy Tail" dice Gray al grupo que asiente y comienzan a avanzar.

Todos avanzan sin inconvenientes y alcanzan la plataforma de la parada en Fairy Tail, Gray sube y ayuda a Juvia a subir extendiéndole la mano, inconscientemente nunca la suelta y se voltea a los otros dos miembro.

"Parece que estamos solos…pero nuestra misión es la misma…" los otros dos asienten, pero Gajeel se da cuenta de que Gray y Lluvia no se han soltado las manos y sonríe

"Capitán…nos vamos a tener que tomar las manos para no perdernos?" le pregunta Gajeel

"Eh?" responden Gray y Juvia que voltean a ver sus manos y rápidamente las sueltan sonrojándose ambos y mirando a otro lado.

"Patéticos…" menciona Zancrow ganando una mirada de odio de los otros tres.

"No entiendo como Zeref te puso a a cargo a ti…a de ser por eso que el maldito termino muerto…" menciona Zancrow mientras se empieza a reír

"No hables así de él" le grita Lluvia "Además Zeref se merece tu respeto dio su vida por ti"

"No seas estúpida…Nunca se lo pedí…" le dice Zancrow son una sonrisa de burla

"Como puedes ser asi!...como puedes no sentir nada por su muerte…como pudiste matar a toda esa gente que estaba en el Hotel" menciona mientras lucha por no derramar lagrimas, Gray le pone una mano en su hombro y ella lo abraza hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

"Ese no es tu…." Comienza Zancrow pero se detiene al sentir un inmenso dolor en su pecho, baja la vista solo para ver como una garra enorme lo atraviesa a la altura de su pecho y sonríe.

"Zancrow!" gritan los otros tres al ver a su compañero ser atravesado por la garra de una bestia sin piel, todos suben sus armas pero se paralizan al ver la imagen que se desarrolla enfrente de ellos.

Mas criaturas comienzan a salir de las vías del tren y comienzan a pelearse por el cuerpo de Zancrow, una lo toma por la cabeza con sus colmillos, otra por el brazo y otra por el pie, comienzan a jalar hasta que se las arrancan y comienzan a devorarlo, por todo el lugar solo se escucha el crujir de huesos y el grito de bestias.

Gray reacciona y jala a sus compañero, haciendo que los tres comiencen a correr hacia la salida, numerosas bestias comienzan a salir de las vías del tren y comienzan a perseguirlos.

Gray, Lluvia y Gajeel siguen corriendo y a la vez disparando a su espalda, Gray no ve como salir del lugar sin que las criaturas los alcancen, así que les hace señas de que entren a un cuarto que está a un lado de las escaleras de salida, todos entran y solo escuchan el sonido de las criaturas que comienzan a inundar el lugar.

-Que pasa- menciona Gajeel ya adentro de el cuarto

-Tenemos que deshacernos de ellas, al menos hasta llegar a Fairy Tail- menciona Gray

-Ya está subiendo las escaleras no Gajeel- le pregunta Lluvia y Gajel asiente-Bien entonces solo hay que ganar tiempo- continua, haciendo que los otros dos le muestren una cara de duda.

Lluvia los ignora y de su chaleco saca una granada en forma de cilindro, se acerca a la puerta y aprieta el botón que hay en la parte alta de la bomba, aventándola fuera del cuarto.

La bomba comienza a rodar por los pasillos del metro, mientras emite un BIP pausado, llamando la atención de las criaturas que se abalanzan sobre él, peleándose por el objeto, mas criaturas se acumulan hasta que le bomba explota abruptamente.

"AHORA!" grita Lluvia que sale del cuarto seguida de Gray y Gajeel y comienzan a subir las escaleras de un pasillo cubierto en sus paredes de las entrañas de la criaturas, pero un rugido los hace casi tropezar y voltear a su espalda, solo para ver que mas criaturas comienzan a salir.

Salen del subterráneo, cubiertos en polvo y escombros por la explosión, giran a su derecha y divisan el castillo de Fairy Tail, rápidamente comienzan a correr a la máxima velocidad que tienen, mientras son perseguidos por esas criaturas que comienzan a saltar y salir del subterráneo.

Gajeel y Gray alcanzan las puertas y las abren con toda su fuerza dejan que Lluvia entre y las cierran, escuchando como las criaturas comienzan a rugir y trepar por el castillo.

Los tres caminan un poco y se detienen en el espacio vacío de la recepción de Fairy Tail, mientras comienzan a recuperar el aire, e imágenes de Zancrow desmembrado comienzan a invadir sus mentes, todos comienzan a temblar y se tumban de rodillas mientras se toman las cabezas con sus manos.

-AL MISMO TIEMPO-

En el subterráneo dos cadáveres de soldados se encuentran tirados en la oscuridad, están bañados de sangre y mordeduras, lentamente uno de ellos comienza a moverse y busca en su chaleco una jeringa, la saca y se la inyecta, se levanta lentamente y saca otra jeringa acercándose al otro cuerpo tirado.

Se inclina y le inyecta la sustancia mientras le susurra al oído.

"Mata a la Heartfilia"

-FAIRY TAIL-

Ya mas recuperados pero aun temblando los miembros especiales de los Heartfilia se comienzan a levantar hasta que escuchan las puertas abrirse y voltean en dirección de ellas.

Allí se encuentran tres chicas una es pelirroja, la otra peli-azul, y la otra es una niñita de dos coletas, traen consigo dos exceed y también están armadas. Rápidamente los tres levantan sus armas y les apuntan.

"No se muevan…"dice Gray haciendo que las chicas lo volteen a ver mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas de no temblar pero le es imposible.

"Mejor tú no te muevas" una voz desconocida y ajena a la escena que se lleva a cabo enfrente de las puertas, se escucha y acompañada de el sonido de recarga de un arma.

Lentamente los tres miembros voltean hacia el escritorio de la recepción y se topan con tres figuras desconocidas.

Uno y de quien proviene la voz, es un chico Peli-azul con un tatuaje rojo en el ojo derecho, mientras sostiene una metralleta.

La otra persona, es una chica hermosa rubia trae puesto unos pantalones cafés, una blusa rosa, y una chaqueta ajustada café pero más tenue, lleva en la mano una pistola y les esta apuntando también.

El ultimo es un chico peli-rosa, lleva puesto una camisa roja, pero la parte de la manga derecha hace falta, haciendo notar el símbolo de Fairy Tail y una venda de color rojo envuelta en su brazo, lleva una escopeta con la cual les esta apuntando. Todos muestran cansancio y heridas.

Gray reconoce al chico y levanta su arma.

"Tu…" mencionan ambos el peli-rosa y Gray mientras se apuntan mutuamente y con un tono de odio.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**YO!**

**MUCHACHOS PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERAR, PERO SON MUCHAS COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO Y HAN OCUPADO MUCHO TIEMPO EN MI AGENDA :)**

**PERO BUENO YA REGRESE Y LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP. DE ESTE FIC QUE HA LLAMADO MUCHO LA ATENCION, ESO ME AGRADA GRACIAS.**

**PERDON PARA AQUELLOS QUE LES GUSTA LOS CAPIS SANGRINETOS QUE ESCRIBO PORQUE ESTE CAP. NO TIENE MUCHA SANGRE U.U PERDON.**

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!**

**Nota: las letras cursivas son para pensamientos.**

**GRACIAS A: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow, Gabe Logan, X10go, sakuraHaruno-624, TKgrieg, AMAM16, Yesi, ****PhoenixedDragon, PaTy Lee, Tamy Dragneel14 y Sora Knightwalker ****.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC O ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS O COMENTAN GRACIAS!.**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**FAIRY DEATH**_

_Lucy voltea a ver a Natsu pero el chico sigue con la cabeza viendo arriba y con los ojos cerrados pero con una expresión de dolor mientras aprieta los dientes, Lucy se rompe una parte de su costoso vestido haciéndolo un vestido corto, y amarra el pedazo de tela alrededor de la herida del chico para detener la hemorragia._

"_Mejor?" pregunta mientras lo mira, el chico la voltea a ver y asiente mientras la mueve un poco y se da cuenta que el dolor ya no es mucho, ya es un dolor que puede ignorar._

"_Mucho…" dice con una sonrisa y la chica la regresa con otra y un leve sonrojo._

"_Bien y ahora qué?" pregunta Loke mientras ve a Natsu y a Lucy, quienes lo voltean a ver_

"_Pues no se…yo no conozco esta mansión…pero tenemos que llegar a Fairy Tail" dice Natsu mientras se levanta lentamente, igual que Lucy y Jellal._

"_Eso fue impresionante Natsu…"menciona Jellal mientras le da una palmada en su espalda "Hay un pasaje secreto que conecta el cuarto de Lucy con Fairy Tail" dice serio mientras Lucy se sorprende y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos._

"_Era para poder mantenerte a salvo de algún ataque Lucy…" menciona Jellal mientras se rasca la nuca con su mano izquierda y ve a la chica._

"_Bien…pues vamos a Fairy Tail" menciona Natsu mientras los tres chicos asienten y comienzan a caminar._

_**FAIRY DEATH**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

En la desolada y oscura mansión Heartfilia, se encuentran cuatro personas caminando entre sus pasillos en busca del cuarto de la sucesora de la vasta riqueza familiar, acaban de subir las escaleras y van a paso lento en el segundo piso del tétrico edificio. Loke y Jellal van alumbrando el camino y con nada mas que sus puños para defenderse mientras que Lucy va atrás de ellos junto con Natsu, Natsu lleva su hombro izquierdo alrededor de Lucy que lo esta ayudando a caminar, esta agitado y herido y Lucy lo esta tomando por la cintura un poco sonrojada. Todos están completamente indefensos.

"se te ve mas relajado Natsu" susurra Lucy

"Es bueno saber que Wendy se encuentra bien" dice Natsu entre jadeos

"Si…" asiente Lucy "tú también te ves mas tranquila para ser una Heartfilia " dice Natsu

"A que te refieres" le responde Lucy con el seño fruncido

"Pues siempre pensé que serias una chica con el ego muy alto y nos estarías demandando cuidarte y que muriéramos por ti" dice Natsu y la voltea a ver "Pero veo que me equivoque" y sonríe "eres muy tierna y cuidas de los demás, se ve que ves por los demás antes que por ti" y hace un poco mas fuerte el abrazo que hay entre ellos "creo que me gusta cómo eres".

Lucy se sonroja ante el comentario del chico y se le queda viendo, es la primera vez que un chico le habla de su forma de ser, es la primera vez que un chico se percata de como es por dentro y no se fija en su apariencia, es la primera persona que le dice que le gusta por sus sentimientos y no por su cuerpo y su riqueza, Natsu le acaba de decir que en el poco tiempo que han pasado se ha fijado mas en su forma de tratar a las personas, en sus sentimientos, en su conducta que en su cuerpo . Acaba de conocer a Natsu, y el chico fácilmente acaba de ganarse un lugar especial en la chica, se siente segura junto a él y quiere que siempre sea así, el hace que se olvide de su pasado y de la situación por la que están pasando.

"Gracias" murmura Lucy sonriendo

"mmm?" dice Natsu volteándola a ver "Nada" dice rápidamente Lucy pero hace un ligero apretón en la cintura de Natsu.

"Llegamos" dice Jellal mientras alumbra una puerta, le hace un movimiento de cabeza a Loke para que la abra y este hace lo ordenado. Jellal entra al cuarto y lo alumbra entra a el baño y se percata de que no hay nadie, toma una vela del escritorio y la prende, dando la orden de que entren.

Lucy camina a su cama y deja a Natsu que se siente mientras ella va al baño por cosas para limpiar la herida, en ese instante Loke se acerca a Natsu saca su cuchillo poniéndoselo en el cuello a Natsu mientras Jellal no los ve.

"Qué demonios crees que haces con Lucy" le dice Loke a Natsu en tono desafiante.

"De que hablas" responde Natsu en un tono simple como si no tuviera un cuchillo en el cuello.

"No te hagas el idiota, eh visto como la ves y me doy cuenta que tratas de quitármela"

"Ja el idiota eres tú, yo no intento nada con ella, simplemente nos llevamos bien" le responde Natsu mientras le da un golpe a Loke en la mano haciendo que la quite de su garganta "no sé como tienes tiempo de fijarte en eso viendo en la situación que nos encontramos, además ella dice que no tiene nada contigo"

"Llevo 5 años tratando de hacer que se fije en mi y no voy a dejar que un idiota como tu venga a echar a perder todo el trabajo que he hecho" dice Loke

"Lo dices como si fuera una misión " dice Natsu y ve a Loke alterarse por esto "Yo solo eh venido por mi hermana, fue una coincidencia el encontrarme con Lucy y ella me cae bien, además de que ella y mi hermana son muy cercanas, asi que no dejare que le pase nada" Natsu en un movimiento rápido saca su cuchillo y se lo pone a Loke en la garganta "y la voy a proteger con mi vida, asi que deja de andar apuntando a la gente con un cuchillo que no sabes cuando pueden hacerte lo mismo" dicho esto Natsu guarda su cuchillo y Lucy sale del baño con un botiquín en las manos, alcanzando a ver como un mal humorado Loke se levanta de la cama y va con Jellal que se encuentra viendo la ciudad por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

"Veo que Loke quiere hacerse tu amigo" dice Lucy mientras se sienta al lado derecho de Natsu y le desamarra la tela de su brazo.

"No sabes cuanto" dice Natsu sarcásticamente

"Hace un momento me dijiste que me creías de otra forma por que?" le pregunta Lucy mientras comienza a limpiarle la herida a Natsu.

"Pues conocí a tu padre" al escuchar esto, Lucy le aprieta el algodón con el que lo estaba limpiando en la herida, haciendo que Natsu se queje.

"Perdón…" se disculpa Lucy "como lo conociste"

"Yo estuve un tiempo entrenando en las fuerzas especiales de los Heartfilia, lejos de Magnolia, y cuando tu padre iba a inspeccionar las instalaciones siempre nos trataba como basura, debido a esa actitud quise salirme, no iba a proteger a alguien que no aprecia la vida de los demás pero una vez dentro no se puede salir, luego me entere de la muerte de mi padre y con eso me dieron luz verde para dejar las fuerzas, me mude aquí a Magnolia hace poco y quise entrar en Fairy Tail" resume rápidamente Natsu

"Si mi padre trata así a todos, a mi nunca me veía como una hija, nunca me hacía caso, siempre que le hablaba el me evitaba, nunca me vio a los ojos, siempre buscaba a alguien para que yo me casara y poder expandir sus empresas" dice Lucy en tono triste y terminando de vendar el brazo de Natsu amarrándole después la tela de su vestido "para la buena suerte" le dice y sonríe.

Natsu le toma la mano "No hay porque sentirse triste, yo tampoco conocí mucho a mi padre ya que se la pasaba trabajando" ambos se quedan viendo " pero luego conocí a Wendy, su madre y mi padre eran compañeros de trabajo y nunca nos veían" Natsu sonríe "Asi que me decidí a cuidar de Wendy y ver que no le faltara nada, no dejaría que Wendy se sintiera como yo me sentía, seria para Wendy los que a mi me falto "

"Pero como superas el saber que tu padre no te quiere " dice Lucy que comienza a llorar y se abraza, Natsu se acerca a ella y le da el abrazo deseado " yo no lo he superado" dice Natsu para asombro de Lucy "Pero no tengo tiempo para tenerme lastima, tengo a una hermana que me necesita, es más fácil ignorar lo que te lastima a vivir en el dolor" Natsu le levanta la cara a Lucy y le limpia las lagrimas " no dejes que te lastime mas, si quieres darle una lección" dice Natsu y Lucy asiente "entonces demuéstrale que eres feliz y que no necesitas de él para seguir tu vida, demuéstrale que él no te controla" Lucy se limpia las ultimas lagrimas y le sonríe a Natsu "Gracias, creo que siguiere tu consejo " los dos no se dan cuenta que se están tomando las manos.

"Tus palabras no concuerdan con tus acciones Natsu" le dice Loke a Natsu mientras ve a la pareja tomados de las manos en la cama.

Rápido ambos se sueltan y Lucy voltea a ver a otro lado sonrojada pero con una sonrisa mientras ve sus manos, Natsu se levanta y se queda viendo a Loke, camina y va donde esta Jellal, mientras camina y pasa al lado de Loke le susurra "Lo que hago o deje de hacer es asunto mío"

Jellal había caminado un poco y está enfrente de un inmenso librero

"Nos vamos "dice Natsu que acaba de llegar "Veo que la señorita Heartfilia, sabe como tratar a nuestros invitados" dice Jellal "Si es bastante buena " dice Natsu mientras levanta su mano derecha y se toma con la mano izquierda donde tiene la venda "No me refería a eso" dice Jellal haciendo que Natsu se sonroje

"N-N-No me respondiste a mi pregunta" cambia de tema Natsu nervioso

"Jajajaja…esta bien Natsu solo no la lastimes…no sabes por lo que ha pasado" dice Jellal mientras le da una palmada en su espalda.

"No se de que me estas hablando" dice Natsu

Jellal ladea su cabeza en forma de negación " bueno…pues solo te estábamos esperando a ti" y toma un libro dejando descubierto en el fondo una pequeña pantalla con una luz roja en la parte superior. Pone su dedo pulgar en la pantalla y la luz se pone verde, mientras el librero se divide en dos dejando a la vista un pequeño cuarto con una luz blanca.

"Esperen…déjenme me cambio" dice Lucy entrando al baño nuevamente, los chicos asienten y se meten en el pequeño cuarto blanco, Natsu comienza a ver alrededor y se acerca al único mueble que hay, es un escritorio, sobre él hay una engargolado .Natsu la toma y lee la portada.

"_REPORTE DE SITUACION- AGENTE ARIES"_ Natsu al abrirlo se da cuenta que todas las hojas están arrancadas y solo alcanza a leer un pedazo del escrito "_TRAICION" _frunce el ceño y deja el trabajo en el escritorio.

"Vengan" les dice Jellal a los dos chicos mientras abre un cofre, cuando se acercan Jellal les extiende a cada uno un cartucho " Natsu solo encontré un cartucho para tu pistola, Loke solo hay dos para las nuestras" los chicos asienten y toman los cartuchos poniéndoselas a las pistolas.

"Ya estoy lista" dice Lucy entrando al cuarto, lleva puestos unos pantalones cafés con un cinturón café más fuerte, una playera rosa que cubre parte del cuello y denota su figura y una chamarra de un café más claro y que deja ver las mangas rosadas de la playera.

"Bien…andando" dice Jellal mientras levanta un tapete, revelando un circulo con una manija, la abre y en ella hay escaleras lentamente comienzan a bajar de ellas yendo primero Jellal, luego Loke, Lucy, y por ultimo Natsu.

Caen en otro cuarto igual de pequeño, igual solo hay un escritorio en la habitación. Jellal prende su linterna y se voltea a ver a los demás.

"andando" sale del cuarto seguido de Loke, antes de que Lucy pueda salir Natsu la detiene.

"Ten" le dice y le extiende una Pistola Beretta M92FS "La tome del cuarto de arriba"

"Pero yo no sé usar armas" le dice una confusa Lucy

"Lo sé…pero necesitas tener algo con que defenderte…solo trata de darles en la cabeza" le dice Natsu, pero Lucy no se ve muy confiada cuando toma la pistola "Descuida voy detrás de ti" le sonríe haciendo que la chica sonría y ambos salgan del cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta entran en un pasillo totalmente oscuro y estrecho todo es de color gris y ni un alma se escucha, Jellal lidera al equipo que comienza a avanzar por el largo pasillo, es asfixiante el estar en el, es tan estrecho que sientes como te aplasta el lugar y tan oscuro que te sientes perdido.

Siguen avanzando y sus pasos se oyen por todo el lugar. Después de 20 minutos se topan con una puerta, Jellal la abre lentamente y se adentra levantando su pistola, apuntando en todos los lados, seguido de los cuatro restantes que hacen lo mismo.

La habitación parece un laboratorio pequeño, hay instrumentos tirados, vidrios rotos, lavabos y hay jaulas en las mesas que son dos y que cruzan la habitación, las jaulas están llenas de sangre y carne, como si lo que alguna vez resguardo hubiese explotado.

"Que demonios es esto?" pregunta Natsu

"Son las instalación de Fairy Tail, aquí guardábamos a los perros y hacíamos antídotos por algún atentado que hubiera a la señorita" dice Jellal

"Pobres animales" dice Lucy triste al ver las jaulas con sangre, Natsu comienza a ver alrededor del laboratorio e investigar lo que hay alrededor, al decidir que no hay nada importante se da vuelta a ver la jaulas de los animales, ve el pequeño charco de sangre que hay en suelo y frunce el ceño al ver algo brillante.

Se acerca y se inclina a tomar el objeto, es una placa de identificación, con un pedazo de papel que había a un lado le limpia la sangre y lee el inscrito.

"_AGENTE ARIES-3764-23-34- TIPO SANGUINEO O+" "_Aries" dice Natsu llamando la atención de Loke

"Dijiste algo?" le pregunta "No nada" "_Tengo que encontrar a ese agente"_ responde secamente Natsu mientras guarda la placa en su pantalón y vuelve su vista al charco donde encuentra un rastro, aparentemente algo fue arrastrado por ahí. Natsu lentamente lo sigue y llega a una puerta, gira la perilla y abre pero algo la atasca del otro lado, Natsu se avienta contra la puerta y cae adentro del cuarto totalmente oscuro, y solo escucha el respirar y el gruñir de algo enfrente de él.

Lentamente saca su linterna y la prende solo para chocar de frente con unos colmillos de tres perros mientras les escurre un chorro de sangre mesclado con saliva, los perros tienen múltiples heridas y no tienen pelaje, solo se les puede ver la carne, los ojos los tienen totalmente rojos, en sus patas se encuentra el cuerpo de algún científico, ya que tiene bata pero ya no tiene en ciertas partes carne, una cuarta bestia levanta la cara mientras le quita otro pedazo de carne.

"Por que sigo aventándome asi" dice Natsu mientras se levanta y azota la puerta por donde entro, solo siente los golpes de los perros tratando de abrirla, llamando la atención de los otros tres

"Que es eso?" pregunta Jellal

"Son sus perros" dice Natsu mientras pone un escritorio contra la puerta "Vámonos de aquí" les dice y los guía a la puerta que sobra de las tres que hay.

Entran a una especie de salón, alrededor de este hay múltiples puertas y alrededor de cada uno hay tanques de gas, al final de el amplio pasillo hay otra puerta, muchas de las puertas de alrededor están abiertas y el suelo esta lleno de sangre.

"Donde estamos?" pregunta Natsu horrorizado por toda la sangre que hay en el suelo

"Son donde resguardan los experimentos " dice Jellal igualmente sorprendido por la sangre

"Que clase de experimentos hacen?" pegunta una muy asustada Lucy

"Nada solo en animales, vacunas" dice Loke

Los cuatro comienzan a avanzar y a mitad de camino una de las puertas que aun están cerradas comienza a ser azotadas, los cuatro apuntan a cualquier cosa que salga de ella. La puerta se abre súbitamente revelando una criatura humanoide.

Es verde y camina en dos patas donde tienen garras como uñas, tiene el cuerpo de un reptil pero camina como un humano, esta encorvado y sangre sale de su boca, los cuatro le comienzan a disparar pero la bestia sigue su avance, salta y trata de tomar a Natsu que rápidamente lo esquiva, la bestia se avienta contra Loke que no es tan rápido y lo rasga a la altura del abdomen.

"LOKE!" grita Lucy mientras le dispara desesperadamente a la bestia llamando la atención de la misma, la bestia se lanza contra Lucy pero en el vuelo es derrumbado por el cuchillo de Natsu que se le clava en uno de sus ojos.

"Por aquí estúpido!" le grita Natsu a la bestia que con odio comienza a seguir a Natsu, Natsu ve a Jellal y asiente dejando a Jellal curioso pero rápidamente capta el plan y asiente, Natsu corre a una de las puertas y cuando esta en ella, se voltea, la bestia se avienta impulsándose con sus cuatro patas y trata de tomar a Natsu que se quita, haciendo que la criatura se atore al perforar la puerta.

"AHORA!" grita Natsu aventándose a un lado, Jellal dispara a unos de los tanques y este explota matando a la bestia.

Lucy corre hacia Loke pero antes de que llegue a él, más bestias similares salen de las otras puertas.

"Demonios" gruñe Natsu y ve en donde callo, hay una escopeta tirada aun con una mano en ella, sin pensar, quita a sangre fría la mano de ella y empieza dispararle a las bestias haciéndolas retroceder por el impacto.

"No importa" dice Loke tomándose el lado donde esta herido "Natsu" Natsu lo voltea a ver "Váyanse los detendré lo mas que pueda" le dice agitadamente.

Natsu se le queda viendo pero no dice nada

"CON UN DEMONIO! VAYANSE!" les grita, Jellal toma a Lucy y la saca del lugar en contra de la voluntad de la chica

"Gracias" le dice Natsu a Loke

"Aun no me caes bien" le dice Loke a Natsu "Pero cuida de ella"

Natsu sonríe y estrecha la mano de Loke antes de salir del cuarto, pero al darle la espalda a Loke su sonrisa se va y una cara de frustración expresa sus sentimientos.

Sale y comienza a seguir a Jellal que va cargando a una Lucy que sigue gritando mientras se alejan del lugar, después de unos segundos una enorme explosión se escucha.

"LOKE!" grita Lucy que se zafa de él agarre de Jellal pero Natsu la detiene y la abraza.

Lucy regresa el abrazo mientras deja salir la tristeza sobre el pecho de Natsu, llora por la pérdida de un amigo de ya 5 años.

"Tenemos que irnos" le dice Jellal consternado después de 5 minutos donde solo el llanto de Lucy se escuchaba.

Los otros dos asientes y siguen su camino por el pasillo hasta que alcanzan otras escaleras, suben y llegan donde está la recepción de Fairy Tail.

"No se muevan" se oye en el centro de la recepción, muy familiar para Natsu y fijan su vista ahí.

Natsu ve como un grupo armado de tres personas, les apuntan a Erza, una chica peli azul y a su hermana, rápido apuntan los tres su armas contra los desconocidos.

"Mejor tú no te muevas" le dice Jellal haciendo que los otros tres se volteen.

Natsu abre muy bien sus ojos al ver quiénes son los intrusos.

"Tu" gruñe Natsu y fija su vista al líder en especifico.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**LES RECUEDO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP QUE TIENEN PARA DECIRME QUE PAREJA LES GUSTARIA VER NO SE LES OLVIDE.**_

_**EL PROXIMO CAP COMIENZA LA HISTORIA ENTRE PAREJAS ;)**_

_**LAMENTO LA ACTITUD DE LOKE PERO TENGO UN PAPEL MAS IMPORTANTE PARA EL EN LA HISTORIA**_


	8. Chapter 8

**YO!**

**PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR APENAS PERO FUE LA FIESTA DE MI HERMANA Y ESTUVE MUY OCUPADO, NO LO PUEDO CREER 11 COMENTARIOS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO GENAIL!.**

**GRACIAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESTE FIC A SIDO MUY PRODUCTIVO JAJAJA, Y SOBRE LOKE SI ESTA VIVO O MUERTO…..NO LES DIRE JUJU JAJAJA.**

**A POR CIERTO YA SE QUE PAREJA GANO Y YA USTEDES SE DARAN CUENTA EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA, NO VOY A PONER UN GRAYXLUCYXNATSU PORQUE EN SI LA SITUACION YA ES MUY COMPLEJA, Y NATSU SOLO ESTA ENFOCADO EN SALIR CON WENDY A SALVO DE LA CIUDAD Y CON LUCY ;), EL ROMANCE SE IRA DANDO DE FORMA NATURAL.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO A LEEE!**

**GRACIAS A: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow, Gabe Logan, X10go, sakuraHaruno-624, TKgrieg, AMAM16, Yesi, ****PhoenixedDragon, PaTy Lee, Tamy Dragneel14, Sora Knightwalker, AmyAylen y Lefthon Aryn….muchachos les agradecería mucho si me pusieran un atte. Cuando sus comentarios los ponen en Guest para asi poder poner a quien agradecer, me faltaron 5 guest :)**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC O ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS O COMENTAN GRACIAS!.**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**FAIRY DEATH**_

_Natsu ve como un grupo armado de tres personas, les apuntan a Erza, una chica peli azul y a su hermana, rápido apuntan los tres su armas contra los desconocidos._

"_Mejor tú no te muevas" le dice Jellal haciendo que los otros tres se volteen._

_Natsu abre muy bien sus ojos al ver quiénes son los intrusos._

"_Tu" gruñe Natsu y fija su vista al líder en especifico._

_**FAIRY DEATH**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Un ambiente extraño de calma inunda el lobby de Fairy Tail, lo acompaña un inexplicable silencio que dejó una palabra tras sonar por todo el lugar, tensión es lo que lucha por ponerse en el ambiente cuando dos grupos se encuentran apuntándose tan ferozmente con armas de fuego que hacen que la visión se nuble.

"Natsu lo conoces?" pregunta Jellal sacando la duda que inunda a Lucy y Erza

Sin embrago, el peli rosa ignora la voz de Jellal y comienza a avanzar rodeando el mueble que se encuentra enfrente de él, y comienza a avanzar al mercenario, nunca deja de apuntar con su arma, y el mercenario hace lo propio.

"Dragneel" dice Gray rompiendo el silencio entre ambos adversarios

"Fullbuster" dice Natsu en el mismo tono de odio que el anterior

"_Dragneel?" _piensa Lucy "_Fullbuster?" _piensa Juvia

"Que desagradable sorpresa" continua Gray estando a 2 metros de Natsu ambos con sus armas apuntando

"Y yo que pensé que me había librado de ti, me sorprende que sigas vivo" dice Natsu entre dientes

"Pues ya sabes lo que dicen…" pero Gray es interrumpido

"Qué?...que los idiotas mueren al último" sonríe Natsu al ver como Gray hace a un lado su arma y elimina el espacio entre ambos

"Quieto!" grita Jellal, pero Gray ya tiene a Natsu agarrado por la camisa con su mano derecha

"Si aquí el estúpido eres tu!" le dice Gray mientras un aura azul tenebrosa comienza a rodearlo, haciendo a todos temblar

"Te reto a que lo repitas" dice Natsu igualmente agarrándolo por el chaleco, y un aura roja como el fuego lo comienza a rodear, todos dan un paso atrás

"Idiota"

"Pervertido"

Y ambos unen frentes, con tal fuerza que el sonido al chocar es igual a un trueno, mientras ambos ponen la cara más intimidante que pueden tener

"Ojos rasgados"

"Ojos caído"

"Estúpido come Fuego"

"Princesita de Hielo"

"Salamandra"

"Calzoncillo-man"

Y se siguen insultando pero nunca sueltan un golpe, Erza se harta y toma la pistola de Wendy y junto a la suya apunta.

"CALLENSE LOS DOS!" grita llamando la atención de ambos pero siguen con la misma mirada

"TU NO TE ME-" pero antes de que terminen de gritar, Erza dispara haciendo pasar las balas a milésimas de sus rostros, haciendo que ambos traguen saliva y comiencen a sudar

"Lo lamentamos" dice Gray haciendo una reverencia "Gomen nasai" dice Natsu imitando a Gray y a todos le corre una gotita de sudor

"Dejen de hacer el estúpido y explíquense de donde se conocen?" les demanda Erza

"Este estúpido…" dice Gray mientras apunta a Natsu"…estuvo en las fuerzas de los Heartfilia por un tiempo…hasta que deserto por causas personales…" lo dice y ve de reojo a Natsu "…me toco compartir litera cuando estuvo ahí" Natsu cabecea

"Oh entonces son amigos verdad" dice Erza y ellos niegan con la cabeza "V-E-R-D-A-D" dice Erza en un tono más intimidante y recargando las armas lista para disparar, haciendo a Natsu y Gray sudar.

"Los mejores" dice Gray y pasa un brazo por el hombro de Natsu "Ay sir" dice Natsu y a Happy le sale una gota de sudor.

"Ahora…" dice Erza y apunta a Gray solamente "Que hacen ustedes aquí" y Gray vuelve a retomar la compostura y voltea a ver a su equipo, luego a su alrededor y se ve rodeado, sonríe derrotado y suspira.

"Supongo que no tengo de otra…venimos a asesinar a todos los sobrevivientes…" dice Gray en tono serio y todos se sorprenden" ordenes del señor Heartfilia" Lucy abre sus ojos de sorpresa

"Supongo que planeas llevarte a la señorita" dice Jellal aun apuntando y mueve su cabeza hacia Lucy.

Gray la voltea a ver con confusión "Soy Lucy Heartfilia" dice la chica y Gray también se sorprende y se arrodilla al igual que su equipo

"Señorita…" dice Gray y Lucy se sonroja por pena ante la escena que están haciendo los mercenarios "No es necesario…" dice Lucy moviendo las manos y los chicos se paran

"Lo lamento pero no tenemos órdenes de rescatarla" dice Gray y Lucy baja la cabeza y sonríe triste

"No esperaba que alguien me quisiera rescatar." Con los ojos acuosos

"Oi" Lucy voltea a ver a Natsu con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos "Yo te voy a sacar de aquí "Lucy se queda sin palabras "Te lo juro" y se limpia sus ojos con su brazo y cabecea con una sonrisa.

"Veo que sigues siendo el héroe o el estúpido" sonríe Gray

"Veo que sigues siendo de pervertido como siempre" dice Natsu al ver a Gray tratando de quitarse su playera con el chaleco

"Gray!" le grita Juvia "Demonios" dice Gray y baja sus manos.

"Que es lo tienen que ver los Heartfilia en esto y por que nos quieren muertos" Grita Erza

"No lo se…nosotros solo seguimos ordenes, no cuestionamos el motivo de ellas" dice Gray

"Y que planean hacer" dice Erza aun apuntándole con las pistolas

"Pensábamos matarlos" dice Gray y ve a Natsu "pero considera esto un favor…los ayudaremos a salir de aquí…además por la muerte del líder de nuestro escuadrón, esta misión a acabado"

"No necesitamos su ayuda" dice Natsu

"Natsu! Deja de ser orgulloso…ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos" Natsu se voltea ante la orden de Erza y ve al mueble donde están Jellal y Lucy

"Tenemos ordenes de en tres horas estar en la catedral ahí nos espera un helicóptero y saldremos" dice Gray ahora viendo a Erza

"Bien" cabecea la peli roja

"Natsu-oniisan!""Natsu…!" se oye y Natsu voltea con una sonrisa en dirección de los gritos

"Wendy!...Happy!" y abraza a la pequeña peli azul "No saben que aliviado me siento" y hace un agarre más fuerte y suave de la pequeña y del pequeño gatito, la niña comienza a llorar sonriendo.

Lucy ve con ternura la imagen y no puede evitar sonreír.

"Conozco esa mirada" le dice Jellal

"mmm?" lo volta a ver Lucy

"Es con la misma mirada que veo a Erza" y sin decir nada mas se va con la pelirroja, dejando a una Lucy pensativa.

"Erza" dice Jellal y Erza se voltea sonriendo, lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo, y se contiene a sacar lagrimas

"J-Jellal" con la voz quebradiza "Sabia que no morirías" y se aleja tantito para acariciarle una mejilla.

"Si…me alegro poder ver esta sonrisa que siempre me brinda calor" y le limpia una pequeña lagrima que corre por la mejilla de la Scarlet, se inclina y la besa tiernamente primero uno corto, y luego le regala otro más largo uno que ambos disfrutan como si no se hubieran visto en años, como si esta fuese la ultima vez, es un beso de reencuentro y de prueba para saber que no va a llegar el momento en que uno de los dos se desvanezca por ser solo un sueño.

"Tenía miedo" le susurra Erza ya abrazados.

"Lo sé…" dice Jellal y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la chica "Siempre haces cosas estúpidas cuando estas asustadas" Erza sonríe.

"Ir a buscarte no fue estúpido…nunca lo es" y se separan un poco, Erza le da un beso en la mejilla, se limpia las lagrimas y suspira.

"Ya no importa… lo que importa es que estamos juntos y vivos" dice Erza con una sonrisa

"Si respecto a eso…no lo hubiera logrado sin él" dice Jellal y voltean a ver a Natsu que se encuentra con Wendy y los dos exceeds todos sonriendo

"Si…también me salvo…" dice Erza y las imágenes de cuando se enfrentaron contra el monstruo en la Mansión llegan en su mente "Hubiese sido un excelente Fairy"

Jellal asiente "Es impresionante como reacciona ante las situaciones, piensa rápido y sobre todo…nunca se rinde" dice Jellal "Te mencione que el acabo con el monstruo rosado de la mansión" la ve y sonríe ante la expresión de asombro de Erza

"Hace mucho que no veía a alguien que luche con tanta determinación por alcanzar su objetivo" dice Erza y guardan silencio.

"Erza…" dice Jellal y se pone serio "Loke está muerto" Erza oscurece su mirada "Droy y Jet también" Jella voltea a ver Levy "Como esta?" Erza también la voltea a ver "Bien...le afecto bastante…pero le dio una razón para vivir" y ven como la chica se acerca a Lucy

"Hola" dice Levy ante una Lucy que se encuentra pensando en lo que Jellal le dijo

"mmm?" y ve a la peli-azul "Oh…una disculpa" hace una reverencia "Mucho gusto soy Lucy Heartfilia"

"Ya ya no creo que a estas alturas sea necesario tanta formalidad" sonríe Levy y extiende su mano "Levy Mcgarden" Lucy sonríe "Lucy Heartfilia" y estrechan manos

"Heartfilia eh?..." dice Levy "debe ser divertido ser rica" Lucy se mantiene seria "No…es bastante triste" responde Lucy, Levy se preocupa por a ver metido la pata "Vamos Lucy apuesto que los muchacho ricos son bastante guapos" y Lucy sonríe

"Pues si Levy pero son muy amanerados" dice Lucy soltando un suspiro de decepción y comienzan a reír las chicas

"Bueno…si hay que sacar algo bueno de esto…es que nos estamos dando un buen taco de ojo" dice Levy con una mirada picara "mira que ser rescatada por Jellal no estaría nada mal pero lástima que ya está con Erza" y las chicas ven a Jellal y Erza

"Levy!" dice Lucy un poco sonrojada "Bueno que también el nuevo muchacho…como grito la chica?..." dice Levy pensando un poco " a si Gray… esta para comérselo" dice Levy, y ambas voltean a ver el muchacho que se encuentra con su grupo

"Pues si esta guapo" dice Lucy, en ese momento voltea Gray, ambas se voltean sonrojadas y comienzan a reir.

"Pero sabes…" dice Levy "Ese chico con el que llegaste…" "Natsu" dice rápidamente Lucy y Levy cabecea "Si el…el me llama más la atención" dice Levy, ambas chicas lo voltean a ver , esta sentado recargado en la pared con Happy en una pierna y Wendy al lado de él mientras la abraza.

"Y…por qué?" pregunta Lucy curiosa "Pues hace un momento cuando encaró a Gray mostro una faceta intimidatoria, se ve que es un muchacho que protege lo que quiere, luego en la forma en que te dijo que te iba a sacar de aquí con tanta seguridad , y te hace pensar que es un chico frio y sin embargo míralo…" y Lucy enternece su mirada a Natsu "…Es un lado completamente diferente, se ve que no tiene miedo a dejar salir sus sentimientos, cualquier chica seria suertuda de tenerlo" y Lucy asiente

"Además que es guapo" dice Levy, y Lucy se sonroja "Muy guapo" agrega la rubia y ambas cabecean.

"Me lo quedo" dice Levy y Lucy frunce el ceño "Disculpa?" dice la rubia

"mmm?...oh Lucy no sabía que era tu novio" y Lucy se sonroja y comienza a negar con la cabeza "N-N-No es mi novio…lo acabo de conocer" Levy ve el sonrojo y sonríe.

"Sabes mejor no…lo primero será salir de este infierno y luego me concentro en eso" dice Levy y Lucy cabecea "Y que me dices de él otro Levy" y Levy voltea a ver a Gajeel "Uy no…ese me da miedo" y ambas comienzan a reír

"Me caes bien Lu-chan" "Tu también a mi Levi-chan" y siguen platicando.

"Gray…" dice Natsu y el peli azul lo volta a ver "Ven necesito contarles algo" Gray se levanta y va donde esta Wendy y los Exceeds

"Yo Wendy…hace mucho tiempo que no te veo…Happy" Wendy y Happy sonríen y le dan un pequeño abrazo "Gray-san te extrañe" "Gray"

"Que sucede Natsu" dice Gray evitando insultarlo al ver la seriedad del muchacho

"Cuando estuve en la mansión…" y Natsu suspira "Me encontré a Lissana" Wendy y Happy vuelven a sonreír "Y como esta?... eh Nat—" pero Happy es interrumpido por Gray que le pone una mano en el hombro y niega con la cabeza, Wendy voltea a ver a Natsu lo ve con su mirada ensombrecida

"No…" dice Wendy dando un paso atrás "DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!" grita y todos ponen atención a el pequeño trió, Happy comienza a temblar.

"Lo lamento…pero…" Natsu aprieta su puño "Ella nos ataco y yo…" Gray se mueve y le pone una mano en el hombro "Hiciste lo correcto" Natsu lo ve y cabecea.

Wendy y Happy están en shock, como pudo haber muerto Lissana, por que Lissana? Acaso fue estúpido pensar que saldrían todos con vida -ambos comienzan a sacar lagrimas pero aun en shock- con qué derecho les quitan a un ser querido, porque no los pueden dejar tranquilos, porque al final todos los que los quieren los dejan, su madre, Igneel, que acaso la vida esta ensañada en quitarles a todos los que se preocupan por ellos, que acaso el problema son ellos.

Natsu los ve y al no encontrar reacción loas abraza "Lo lamento…Les prometo que no dejare que alguien más muera…los sacare de aquí, juntos, siempre estaremos juntos….lo juro" ambos lo abrazan y por fin comienzan a llorar empapando los hombros del muchacho

"P-P-Por que siempre nos quitan lo que por fin nos hace felices oniisan" dice Wendy con una voz que le rompe el corazón a Natsu "Por que todos nos pasa a nosotros Natsu" le dice Happy con lagrimas por toda su cara.

"Vamos muchachos no piensen así…" dice Natsu aguantando las lagrimas "Aun nos tenemos verdad…somos una familia…" los otros dos cabecean a un llorando "Saldremos de esta si estamos juntos…yo nunca los voy a abandonar" les da un beso en la nuca a cada uno "así que nos vamos a aguantar las lagrimas para cuando salgamos…" ellos asienten y se limpian las lagrimas "Me alegra ser su hermano" y sonríe, haciendo que los otros también sonrían y lo vuelvan a abrazar "También a nosotros"

Todos los presentes sonríen ante la imagen, después de un rato de calmarse, Gray lleva a Natsu junto a su grupo

"Salamandra"

"Gajeel" dice Natsu sonriendo

"A pasado mucho tiempo"

"Demasiado" dice Natsu y voltea a ver a la chica y la ve con confusión

"Oh…ella es nueva es Juvia" dice Gray y la ve, la chica se acerca y hace una pequeña reverencia "Juvia Loxar"

"Natsu Dragneel" y sonríe haciendo a la chica sonreír

"No te preocupes es un idiota" le dice Gray a Juvia y Natsu rie entre dientes y se aleja del grupo y va donde Lucy

"Hola" dice Levy antes de que abra la boca

"Yo!...Natsu Dragneel y tu eres…?" pregunta Natsu

"Levy…Levy Mcgarden" dice la chica y sonríe "Oh eres de Fairy Tail…" continua al ver su tatuaje "Nunca te había visto"

"Si es que apenas iba a ser presentado oficialmente" dice Natsu

"Vaya forma de empezar eh?" dice Levy y ambos ríen

"Lucy te gustaría ir con Wendy" pregunta Natsu, la chica cabecea y ambos van con Wendy

"Lucy-oneesan!" grita Wendy y abraza a la rubia " Wendy!"

Natsu ve a Gray y hacen contacto visual, le hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que lo siga, ambos caminan a donde esta Erza y Jellal

"Bien ahora que?" pregunta Natsu

"Pues tenemos que llegar en tres horas a la catedral" dice Gray

"Si pero somos demasiados para irnos todos juntos" dice Jellal y los otros tres asientes

"Sería un problema el irnos todos juntos llamaríamos mucho la atención" agrega Erza en ese momento Levy se acerca

"Deberíamos formar grupos" dice Levy y los otros la miran para que continúe "Yo me voy con Gray y su grupo, sería un problema que en un momento dado él y Natsu comiencen a pelar" Erza y Jellal asienten

"De acuerdo…" dice Gray, busca algo en una de sus bolsas de su chaleco y se la extiende a Natsu y a Erza "Tengan son auriculares así nos podremos comunicar" Natsu lo toma al igual que Erza y se los colocan encendiéndolos.

"Bueno por la puerta principal no se puede salir" dice Gray, Erza y Levy asienten

"Nosotros nos iremos por el estacionamiento" dice Levy a Gray

"Entonces nosotros por la puerta trasera" dice Erza

"Busquen municiones antes de salir de aquí, tengan cuidado no sabemos si estamos solos" dice Jellal y en ese momento un vidrio quebrándose resuena en Fairy Tail "Bueno ya no estamos solos, tomen lo que necesiten y diríjanse a la catedral" todos asienten y se separan

"Gajeel, Juvia" dice Gray y los dos lo ven "Ella vendrá con nosotros a la catedral" continua y apunta a Levy

"Esa enana" dice Gajeel mientras le apunta con el dedo, Levy saca su pistola rápidamente y le apunta en la cara "que decías vagabundo" Gajeel levanta su ceja y sonríe "Bueno al menos tiene agallas "Levy baja su arma "Veo que tu no" Gajeel comienza a enojarse y Gray sonríe

"Si ella vendrá con nosotros" Gray cabecea y ve a Levy, ella sonríe "Soy Levy Mcgarden y nos vamos por el estacionamiento para salir de aquí" todos cabecean.

"Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle" los cuatro voltean a ver a Natsu "Nos vamos" y ellos asienten.

Erza le extiende la pistola que le había quitado a Wendy y ella lo acepta.

Ambos grupos se acercan a cada puerta que se encuentra a los lados del Lobby, se echan una última mirada y cabecean, antes de entrar cada uno a las puertas y cerrarlas.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Insisto, por favor, cuando comenten como Guest pongan un atte. Por favor para poder ponerlos en la lista de agradecimientos :), por favor.**

**Nos vemos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**YO!**

**GRACIAS: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow, Gabe Logan, X10go, sakuraHaruno-624, TKgrieg, AMAM16, Yesi, ****PhoenixedDragon, PaTy Lee, Tamy Dragneel14, Sora Knightwalker, AmyAylen, Lefthon Aryn,****Sora Eucliffe****, ****TheHinata****, Pao Dranel, ****Elie-Heartphilia, ****Miki-chansi****, ****yumi**** ,****sayuki yukimura****, happy-sensei11 y ****Vale_Loves_FairyTail**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC O ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS O COMENTAN GRACIAS!.**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**FAIRY DEATH**_

_Natsu ve a Gray y hacen contacto visual, le hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que lo siga, ambos caminan a donde esta Erza y Jellal_

"_Bien ahora que?" pregunta Natsu_

"_Pues tenemos que llegar en tres horas a la catedral" dice Gray_

"_Si pero somos demasiados para irnos todos juntos" dice Jellal y los otros tres asientes_

"_Sería un problema el irnos todos juntos llamaríamos mucho la atención" agrega Erza en ese momento Levy se acerca_

"_Deberíamos formar grupos" dice Levy y los otros la miran para que continúe "Yo me voy con Gray y su grupo, sería un problema que en un momento dado él y Natsu comiencen a pelar" Erza y Jellal asienten_

"_De acuerdo…" dice Gray, busca algo en una de sus bolsas de su chaleco y se la extiende a Natsu y a Erza "Tengan son auriculares así nos podremos comunicar" Natsu lo toma al igual que Erza y se los colocan encendiéndolos._

"_Bueno por la puerta principal no se puede salir" dice Gray, Erza y Levy asienten_

"_Nosotros nos iremos por el estacionamiento" dice Levy a Gray_

"_Entonces nosotros por la puerta trasera" dice Erza_

"_Busquen municiones antes de salir de aquí, tengan cuidado no sabemos si estamos solos" dice Jellal y en ese momento un vidrio quebrándose resuena en Fairy Tail "Bueno ya no estamos solos, tomen lo que necesiten y diríjanse a la catedral" todos asienten y se separan_

"_Gajeel, Juvia" dice Gray y los dos lo ven "Ella vendrá con nosotros a la catedral" continua y apunta a Levy_

"_Esa enana" dice Gajeel mientras le apunta con el dedo, Levy saca su pistola rápidamente y le apunta en la cara "que decías vagabundo" Gajeel levanta su ceja y sonríe "Bueno al menos tiene agallas "Levy baja su arma "Veo que tu no" Gajeel comienza a enojarse y Gray sonríe_

"_Si ella vendrá con nosotros" Gray cabecea y ve a Levy, ella sonríe "Soy Levy Mcgarden y nos vamos por el estacionamiento para salir de aquí" todos cabecean._

"_Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle" los cuatro voltean a ver a Natsu "Nos vamos" y ellos asienten._

_Erza le extiende la pistola que le había quitado a Wendy y ella lo acepta._

_Ambos grupos se acercan a cada puerta que se encuentra a los lados del Lobby, se echan una última mirada y cabecean, antes de entrar cada uno a las puertas y cerrarlas._

_**FAIRY DEATH**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

La habitación es silenciosa, no hay ni un solo sonido, más que la agitada respiración y el palpitar acelerado de cuatro corazones es lo que se puede escuchar. La habitación es fría uno puede percatarse rápidamente al poder ver el vapor de la respiración, uno la ve y puede llegar a sentir envidia de que tan fácil desaparece, las cuatro personas desearían poder desaparecer de la situación en la que se encuentran.

Cuatro personas se encuentran paradas enfrente de la puerta de madera que se acaba de cerrar, son dos hombres y dos mujeres, cada uno carga con un arma. Se encuentran observando el lugar, se encuentran dentro de un lobby, enfrente de ellos hay un espacio vacío que se limita hasta donde un librero se interpone, de su lado derecho se puede ver unas ventanillas que va de extremo a extremo de la habitación no se puede ver atreves de ellas, sin embargo, están manchadas con sangre, al observar esto las mujeres bajan la mirada y tapan sus bocas con su mano.

"Muy bien" suspira uno de los hombres, lleva traje de mercenario totalmente negro, tiene el cabello corto y de un azul marino peculiar, lleva un auricular en el oído y una metralleta en la mano. "Dinos como salir de aquí Levy"

"S-Si" dice una de las chicas, la de menor estatura, tiene un cabello azul cielo hermoso que es sostenido por un listón en forma de diadema, lleva un vestido anaranjado que le descubre los hombros, esta maltratado y sucio, y lleva una metralleta en sus mano al igual que un cinturón cubierto de municiones "saliendo del lobby vamos a pasar un pasillo en forma de L, al final habrá una habitación ahí es el archivero, tendremos que salir y llegaremos a otro pasillo al final habrá otra habitación que da a unas escaleras a un lado de ellas hay una pequeña puerta que da hacia el jardín ahí podremos tomar una puerta que va directo al estacionamiento"

"Terminemos con esto" dice el otro muchacho, va igual vestido de mercenario, tiene el cabello negro y largo, su cara está llena de piercings, lo dice mientras recarga la metralleta que lleva en su mano.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Gajeel" dice la otra chica que va vestida igual mente de mercenaria, su arma es igual a las otras, tiene el pelo largo y ondulado de un azul cautivante, sin embargo le esta temblando la mano.

"Vamos muchachos…" dice el líder del grupo mientras le pone una mano en el hombro de la chica mercenaria, la cual lo voltea a ver"…tengamos fe y confianza, no es momento de incertidumbre, si tenemos una actitud negativa nunca saldremos de aquí, si nos damos por vencidos antes de luchar que caso tiene buscar una salida.." y voltea a ver a la chica a los ojos "no tiembles, mientras este yo aquí no tienes por qué preocuparte" lo dice serio y seguro haciendo a la chica sonreír y llenarse de confianza.

"De acuerdo" dice la chica, con seguridad

"Esa es la actitud que mejor te queda Juvia" dice el líder sonriendo levemente

"Gracias Gray" dice Juvia, Gray asiente y comienza a caminar pero se detiene.

"Bien Levy, tu vas primero, nosotros te cubrimos la espalda" Gray la ve sobre su hombro y Levy toma su arma y comienza a avanzar.

Avanzan en completo silencio, solo el impacto de su suela con el piso es lo que retumba en el cuarto, avanzan y pasan en el espacio que hay de entre el libreo y la ventanilla, luego se adentran al pequeño espacio detrás de el librero donde hay una puerta.

Gray se adelanta y baja su arma sosteniéndola con una sola mano mientras con la otra toma la perilla, Levy se coloca enfrente de la puerta y apunta a la misma, haciéndole una señal de aprobación con la cabeza a Gray, Gray asiente y abre la puerta donde Levy entra rápidamente apuntando a ambos lados y con los otros tres miembros del grupo detrás.

"Pero qué demonios…" dice Levy mientras se tapa su boca con su mano

"Que paso aquí?" dice Juvia imitando la acción de Levy y dando unos pasos atrás.

Gray y Gajeel solo se limitan a ver el pasillo, ahí enfrente de ellos hay una decoración de paredes azules con azulejo blanco en el piso , las ventanas del lado derecho de ellos están cubiertas con tablones de madera dejando levemente entrar la poca luz de la Luna que es lo que les está ayudando a alumbrar el pasillo, hay cuadros tirados y masetas echas trizas mientras un charco de sangre adorna los pies de los jóvenes, es un charco inmenso de sangre. Los chicos levantan un pie y ven como el líquido vital cae de sus botas, dirigen nuevamente su vista al charco y ven el pequeño camino que este hace hasta dar vuelta en el fondo del pasillo.

"Es como si a alguien lo hubieran arrastrado…" dice Gajeel, pero el sonido de una respiración agitada los saca de sus trances y todos apuntan al fondo del pasillo.

"A-a-ayud-d-denme" ahí al fondo del pasillo se ve una persona arrastrarse tratando de alcanzarlos, esta con la cara sangrada y con sus ropas rasgadas, su espalda esta expuesta mostrando arañazos en toda.

"Vamos" dice Gray tratando de correr, pero se detiene cuando una criatura sale de la oscuridad y le pone una pata en la espalda del sobreviviente.

"Otra vez tu…" dice Gajeel apuntando su arma hacia la criatura, es la misma que se encontraron en el subterráneo, pero antes de poderle disparar, la criatura envuelve la cabeza de su víctima con su lengua y sin mucho esfuerzo se la arranca, se come la cabeza después de destrozarla con sus colmillos y vuelve su atención a el grupo

"Ugh" es la expresión de Levy tratando de no vomitar, y no dejando de temblar.

Sin previo aviso la bestia comienza a correr hacia ellos, Gajeel reacciona y le dispara pero la bestia brinca a la pared y sigue avanzando, Gajeel le sigue con la metralleta, pero nuevamente la criatura brinca al techo y de ahí se avienta hacia ellos, rápidamente Gray le dispara a la bestia en la cabeza, a unos centímetros de Gajeel, y la bestia cae en el mencionado pero ya sin vida.

"Hay que calmarnos todos, si seguimos gastando balas desesperadamente se nos acabaran y ahí es cuando de verdad debemos empezar a temblar!" dice Gray enfadado, primero a Gajeel y luego a las Chicas que no dejan de temblar "Escúchenme no quiero que se vuelvan a quedar paradas sin hacer nada!.." les dice a las chicas "…tampoco quiero que anden disparando tratando de seguir la trayectoria de su objetivo!…" voltea a ver a Gajeel mientras se levanta "Se apunta…" dice mientras apunta al final del pasillo donde otra bestia (igual a la anterior) hace su aparición "Se espera…" dice Gray siguiendo a la bestia con su metralleta pero no dispara " y se dispara!" dice firmemente y le dispara a la bestia que estaba a dos metros enfrente de él, dándole en la cabeza y dejando a la bestia muerta "…entendido!" dice Gray al grupo que esta a su espalda ganando un asentimiento de los tres.

"Bien, continuemos" dice Gray comenzando a avanzar seguido de Gajeel

"Wow, eso fue increíble, me siento más segura ahora" dice Levy con asombro en su voz y comienza a avanzar.

"Si…" se limita a decir Juvia en un suspiro soñador, mientras ve con ternura y una sonrisa la espalda de Gray, mientras ella avanza también.

Pasan a las dos criaturas muertas, y al cadáver que se encuentra decapitado en el suelo, dan vuelta a mano izquierda y allí chocan con otra puerta.

Esta vez Gray abre la puerta, pero esta no cede, al lado de la puerta hay una especie de pantalla, Levy pone su dedo pulgar en la pantalla y esta hace "bip", la peliazul voltea a ver a Gray y asiente.

Gray entra apuntando con su arma lentamente, es un cuarto sombrío y silencioso, no hay ventanas que permitan el paso de la luz, enfrente de la puerta está un estante que llega del suelo hasta el techo en él hay muchas cajas de cartón con documentos y en cada una de ellas tiene escrito un nombre, del lado izquierdo de la puerta se encuentra una computadora, y en el techo hay lámparas que apenas hacen visible el lugar.

"Esperen, la puerta de salida es electrónica, la llave debe de estar por aquí, déjenme buscar en el inventario" dice Levy mientras se pone enfrente de la computadora, los otros tres asienten.

Gray recorre el estante lentamente hasta llegar al pasillo que se encuentra al fondo, gira a su izquierda y ahí puede ver cuatro estantes más acomodados de la misma manera que el primero, camina y ve en cada espacio que hay entre los estante, al llegar al final encuentra un escritorio pequeño, se acerca y ve un folder y lo toma abriéndolo.

"_Agente Aries…"_ levanta una ceja al leer el nombre completo "_Heartfilia, desaparecida hace 7 años, su ultima misión fue en la mansión de su padre, se cree muerta pero no se pudo encontrar el cuerpo, sin embrago después de 2 años de su desaparición se cerró el caso, hay evidencia que apunta a una posible…"_

"La tengo!" la lectura de Gray es interrumpida por la voz alegre de Levy del otro lado del estante, Gray rápidamente saca las hojas de la carpeta y las arruga hasta hacerlas una pequeña bola y las tira al suelo aventando también el folder.

"Muy bien abre la puerta" dice Gray mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo a Juvia levantar una ceja pero no dice nada y ve como Levy pasa la tarjeta por el identificador seguido de un pequeño "click"

"Bien sigamos" Gajeel abre la puerta y Levy entra apuntando en ambos lados.

"O dios!" dice Levy al ver el pasillo repleto de cuerpos sin vida, solo hay dos personas que comienza a caminar en dirección de Levi

"E-E-Elfma" tartamudea Levy, mientras el zombi se acerca, tiene el cabello de una blanco pálido elegante, pero todo su rostro está cubierto de sangre, detrás de él se puede empezar a ver otro zombi, es una mujer de una cabellera larga y café, es delgada y mucho más pequeña que el otro zombi, pero lleva la misma expresión que todos los que han sucumbido a la enfermedad "C-C-Cana".

Levy no se puede mover y solamente se queda parada mientras una pequeña lágrima recorre su mejilla, los zombis ya están a un metro de ella y se avientan sin compasión, sin poder reconocer a su compañera. Levy solo cierra sus ojos y espera lo peor pero solo siente como es empujada a la pared.

"Muévete enana!" dice Gajeel, aventando a Levy y disparándole en la cabeza a los dos Fairys.

Levy solo ve como los dos cuerpos caen al suelo y al igual que otras dos gotas resbalan por su mejilla.

Levy fija su vista en la cara de sus dos compañeros caídos y "_están sonriendo?"_ se pregunta Levy sorprendida y triste, es una sonrisa de alivio, es como si ellos se libraran de una carga "_prefieren morir a seguir viviendo con el virus" _es lo que piensa Levy, rápidamente se limpia las dos lagrimas y está dispuesta a levantarse, pero una mano enfrente de ella la detiene.

Levy levanta la vista para ver al dueño de la mano y se sorprende, acepta la ayuda tomando la mano se levanta "Gracias"

"Qué bueno que lo entendiste…" dice el propietario de la mano "ellos prefieren morir a seguir viviendo así, ten más cuidado"

"Gracias Gajeel" dice Levy suspirando y sonriendo, haciendo a Gajeel sonreír levemente.

"L-L-Levy" dice una voz al fondo del pasillo, justo cuando Gray y Juvia se unen a la pareja

Levy voltea y vislumbra una cabellera blanca, rápidamente se acerca y se arrodilla al lado de la voz femenina y dulce.

"M-M-Mira" dice con voz quebradiza la peliazul, mientas le sostiene la mano a su amiga, su amiga que en su blusa azul lleva una mancha de sangre tan profunda, que en sus pantalones negros solo se pueden ver rasgaduras, que en su cara se puede ver lo duro de su pelea por sobrevivir, mientras que de su cuello se puede ver la herida por donde se escapa su vida.

La chica albina voltea a ver los compañeros que están con Levy "G-G-Gray" dice apenas audible para algunos.

"M-M-Mira.." susurra Gray arrodillándose también.

"A-A-apasado t-t-tiempo…" dice Mira con una sonrisa, es impresionante como la pequeña línea de sangre que sale de su boca no opaca tan hermosa sonrisa "T-Te s-s-sigues d-d-desvistiendo s-sin d-d-darte….c-c-cuenta?".

"Si, Mira-onesan…. S-Si, los malos hábitos" sonríe Gray mientras unas lagrimas quieren escapar de sus ojos.

"E-e-e-es b-b-b-bueno ver…..q-q-que no has…. C-c-cam.." pero antes de poder terminar comienza a toser sangre

"Mira!" gritan Gray y Levy mientras tratan de ayudarla

"Y-Y-ya es tarde…" dice Mira

"No aun no!.." dice Gray buscando de entre sus bolsas algún medicamento

"M-M-Me han m-m-mordido" dice Mira levantando un poco su cuello, haciendo que Levy y Gray la vean y comiencen a derramar lagrimas

"E-E-eran d-d-demasiados…aguantamos ….hasta d-d-donde pudimos…p-p-pero a Elfman y-ya lo ha-a-abian mordido" dice mira tomando aire y cerrando los ojos dejando salir unas lagrimas "E-Es d-d-dificil dispararle a t-t-tu propio he-ermano" lo dice sonriendo, una sonrisa triste y su voz cada vez se escucha mas cansada.

"G-G-Gray…" Gray le toma la mano "P-P-Por f-f-favor….salva a L-L-Lissana" Gray oscurece su mirada debajo de su cabello mientras una mano le rosa su mejilla, dejando una mancha de sangre "…S-s-se q-q-que s-s-seguirás….. el…camino…correcto" Gray se sorprende de lo dicho por ella y la ve a los ojos, a eso ojos casi sin vida "T-Te c-c-conozco…" sonríe "C-c-confió en…ti" dice Mira antes de dejar caer su mano y cerrar sus ojos, pero se va con una sonrisa y acompañada de lagrimas.

Gray se levanta y le da su espalda al grupo, mientras unas melancólicas lagrimas resbalan de su mejilla "_No debes confiar en mi…"_ piensa Gray mientras aprieta su puño "_No debes confiar en mi.."_ vuelve a pensar Gray y trata de parar sus lagrimas pero no puede, mientras que de su pecho se abre un hueco y en su garganta se forma un nudo "_no puedes confiar en mi…"_ se vuelve a repetir asi mismo, voltea sobre su hombro y ve la cara de la albiceleste sonriendo, toca su propia mejilla y siente la sangre de la mujer, ve su mano y como si le suplicara a la sangre "_ayúdame…que debo hacer?"_

"Gray…" dice Juvia que se acerca al mercenario quien levanta la vista, es una mirada melancólica, dolida pero también confundida, es la mirada de una persona a punto de desmoronarse y que no sabe qué hacer, es una mirada que pide auxilio.

"Gray" dice Juvia tomándolo en un abrazo de cariño, lentamente el mercenario corresponde el abrazo y hunde su cabeza en el cabello de la peliazul.

"Que hago Juvia?" dice Gray suplicando una respuesta "Que quiero?, a donde voy?, donde pertenezco?"

Juvia no entiende lo que sucede "no se que debas hacer, no sé qué quieres, no se a donde debas ir…" dice sinceramente la chica "…pero sea lo que sea, no importa cuál sea la respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas…. Yo estaré a tu lado y te seguiré a donde vayas….no estás solo, yo estoy contigo" Gray sonríe y hace un agarre más fuerte en la chica, haciendo a Juvia sonreír, se siente aliviado y más seguro.

"Gracias…" susurra Gray y se separa de Juvia regalándole una sonrisa desde el corazón.

Después de un momento "Vámonos..." dice Gray mas recuperado mientras ve a Levy ser ayudada a levantarse por Gajeel.

Los cuatro siguen adelante en silencio, solo sus paso llenan el lugar, sus linternas alumbran la oscuridad y la tristeza es el aura que emanan todos al aproximarse a la puerta.

Levy suspira y va hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero la detienen.

"Yo la abro…" dice Gajeel adelantándose y tomando la perilla "Gray" hace la seña para que le cubra la espalda.

"_Gracias" _piensa Levy mientras ve con ternura a Gajeel, ya que aun no se recupera totalmente y no está lista para enfrentar el terror que les pueda esperar tras esa puerta.

Gajeel abre la puerta y entra seguido de Gray, luego Juvia y Levy al final, están en un pequeño cuarto donde al fondo se pueden divisar unas escaleras pegadas del lado izquierdo, y del lado derecho se ve una puerta.

"Es por la puerta" dice Levy en un susurro.

Gajeel asiente y avanza sosteniendo su metralleta con ambas manos y caminando de manera acelerada, seguido de los demás, llega a la puerta y gira la perilla.

"Que pasa?" pregunta Gray.

"Tiene seguro, no abre" dice Gajeel forzando la perilla.

"Y ahora que?" pregunta Juvia bajando la guardia.

"Subiendo las escaleras hay una caja fuerte, tal vez ahí estén las llaves" dice Levy que gira y empieza a subir las escaleras.

"Iré con ella" dice Juvia, Gray asiente y la chica sigue a Levy, por las escaleras.

Gajeel se mueve a las escaleras y se queda ahí, como vigilando a las chicas por si necesitaran ayuda.

Al lado de la puerta hay una mesa pequeña, en esa mesa hay un portarretrato donde se puede apreciar a una joven hermosa, de cabellera rosada y con el emblema de fairy tail en el hombro y el escudo Heartfilia en el vestido que lleva puesto, esta abrazada de un joven pelicafe con anteojos muy bien parecido ambos.

Gray ve la foto "_Aries"_ piensa y rápidamente quita la foto del portarretrato y la observa "_Lo siento Mira" _y rompe la foto en ciento de cachos.

"Aquí vienen" dice Gajeel sin prestarle atención a Gray, mientras ve bajar a las chicas con un manojo de llaves.

Levy rápidamente usa todas las llaves que ha encontrado, hasta que por fin una gira, con una sonrisa abre la puerta, pero se desvanece al mirar la entrada del jardín.

"Loke?"

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**YO!**

**HE REGRESADO DE LA MUERTE :) AHORA YA SOY UN ZOMBI SI! JAJAJAJA, PERDON POR LA LARGA ESPERA, PERO HA ESTADO MUY OCUPADA MI VIDA ESTOS MESES Y POR FIN HE ENCONTRADO UN ESPACIO PARA CONTINUAR MI FIC :).**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE MINICAP QUE HICE, Y QUE MI HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS :), ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE SIGAN COMENTANDO LO MUCHO QUE LES FACINA MI FIC. DEBO DECIR QUE EN GRAN PARTE A SUS COMENTARIOS QUE PEDIAN QUE CONTINUARA LA HISTORIA SE DEBE MI REGRESO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS MUCHACHOS Y SIGAN COMENTANDO O AGRGANDOME A FAVORITOS, ME GUSTA MUCHO ESO, HE REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO! **

**HOLA MUCHACHOS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAP :), QUE MI HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y ME SIGAN AGREGANDO A FAVORITOS.**

**GRACIAS: kona kana lee, lola, niixnuiix, miner, Dav3 Sh4dow, Gabe Logan, X10go, sakuraHaruno-624, TKgrieg, AMAM16, Yesi, ****PhoenixedDragon, PaTy Lee, Tamy Dragneel14, Sora Knightwalker, AmyAylen, Lefthon Aryn,****Sora Eucliffe****, ****TheHinata****, Pao Dranel, ****Elie-Heartphilia, ****Miki-chansi****, ****yumi**** ,****sayuki yukimura****, happy-sensei11, ****Vale_Loves_FairyTail, ****fanatico z, akariharukaze12, ****roci-chan heartfilia, ****Yumi Sasaki**** y Elie-313**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC O ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS O COMENTAN GRACIAS!.**

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a ** _**Hiro Mashima**_

_**PREVIAMENTE EN **__**FAIRY DEATH**_

_Gajeel asiente y avanza sosteniendo su metralleta con ambas manos y caminando de manera acelerada, seguido de los demás, llega a la puerta y gira la perilla._

"_Que pasa?" pregunta Gray._

"_Tiene seguro, no abre" dice Gajeel forzando la perilla._

"_Y ahora que?" pregunta Juvia bajando la guardia._

"_Subiendo las escaleras hay una caja fuerte, tal vez ahí estén las llaves" dice Levy que gira y empieza a subir las escaleras._

"_Iré con ella" dice Juvia, Gray asiente y la chica sigue a Levy, por las escaleras._

_Gajeel se mueve a las escaleras y se queda ahí, como vigilando a las chicas por si necesitaran ayuda._

_Al lado de la puerta hay una mesa pequeña, en esa mesa hay un portarretrato donde se puede apreciar a una joven hermosa, de cabellera rosada y con el emblema de fairy tail en el hombro y el escudo Heartfilia en el vestido que lleva puesto, esta abrazada de un joven pelicafe con anteojos muy bien parecido ambos._

_Gray ve la foto "Aries" piensa y rápidamente quita la foto del portarretrato y la observa "Lo siento Mira" y rompe la foto en ciento de cachos._

"_Aquí vienen" dice Gajeel sin prestarle atención a Gray, mientras ve bajar a las chicas con un manojo de llaves._

_Levy rápidamente usa todas las llaves que ha encontrado, hasta que por fin una gira, con una sonrisa abre la puerta, pero se desvanece al mirar la entrada del jardín._

"_Loke?"_

_**FAIRY DEATH**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

"Que hermosa noche no lo creen?" Loke se encuentra parado del otro extremo de la puerta en el jardín, solo lleva puesto su pantalón que esta rasgado y su camisa que está cubierta con manchas de sangre, se encuentra con la cara hacia el cielo y dándole la espalda a el grupo de mercenarios.

"Loke….." Levy empieza a caminar con su voz quebrada "tu brazo" Loke no tiene su brazo derecho solo las gotas de sangre son lo que sale en el hueco que dejo una mordida en la camisa.

"No pasa nada" dice Loke, Levy es detenida por Gray a unos pasos de Loke "Que hermosa noches no crees?" repite suavemente Loke

"_de verdad que lo es"_ Loke escucha una suave voz femenina responderle mientras los recuerdos lo invaden.

"_De verdad tienes que irte?" _Loke puede ver la imagen de una hermosa joven con vestido blanco y que lleva el escudo Heartfilia en él, tiene una cabellera rosada hermosa y tan suave que parece nube.

"_Sí, tengo que irme para poder ser alguien respetado, así tu padre nos dejara casar" _Loke aprieta su puño mientras empieza a derramar lagrimas

"_te estaré esperando" _ dice la suave voz "_me enlistare en Fairy Tail haber si mi papa por fin me deshereda y así no tendremos más obstáculos" _

"_Pero es muy peligroso"_

"_No hay peligro, en esta ciudad nunca pasa nada malo" la chica se acerca a Loke "Vamos a tomarnos una foto" y saca sus celular, ambos sonríen al sentir el flash, es una hermosa foto de los dos abrazándose._

"Dime Levy…" Levy se asusta por la voz de Loke, que se había quedado en silencio.

"Que cosa?" pregunta Levy, mientras Gray y los demás rodean a Loke pero el solo tiene su ojos oscurecidos por su pelo

"Sabes lo que se siente no cumplir una promesa?" dice Loke jadeando.

"No"

"_Ten cuidado" dice la chica en los brazos de Loke _

"_No te preocupes, te prometo que todo estará bien" susurra Loke_

"Es como si te apretaran el corazón tan duro para hacerte sentir muerto, pero no tanto para que sigas viviendo en la desgracia" dice Loke mostrando su rostro y sus ojos ya casi sin vida

"Loke que te ha pasado?" pregunta Levy preocupada por su amigo.

"Los Heartfilia" dice Loke viendo a Gray "son tan despreciables, son la gente más siniestra que hay en este mundo, pueden matar a quien ellos quieran y nadie les dirá nada, no tienen ni amor a sus hijas"

"Quien eres tú?" dice Gray mientras le apunta a Loke con la metralleta

"Yo?" pregunta Loke mientras avanza hacia Gray, Gray da pasos hacia atrás recíprocamente "Yo solo soy un pobre diablo, un hombre que amo a una Heartfilia y que sigue amando, un hombre que se fue en busca de algo que valiera tanto como el amor que él sentía hacia ella para podérsela dar a su señor padre a cambio de la mano de su hija" Loke comienza a llorar "Un hombre que regreso hace 5 años para enterarse que su amada estaba desaparecida, un hombre que se unió a la policía para buscar a su amada y se entero de cosas tan siniestras que nadie con corazón podría aguantar"

"Yo soy un hombre débil" dice Loke con la metralleta de Gray tocándole el pecho "Un hombre que le han quitado todo, así que si jalas ese gatillo no me pasara nada, yo ya no tengo nada que dar"

"Pero sabes quién eres tú?" dice Loke siniestramente "Tu eres una rata que ha sido domesticada para morder a quien se acerque a su queso, sabes quién es el queso?" Loke le pega con su dedo en el escudo Heartfilia "Los Heartfilia son tu queso, es lo que te hace ser como eres, ellos pueden convertir a la persona más bondadosa de este mundo y hacerla un monstruo…..se todo" Gray se sorprende

"Se todo de ustedes, ya se lo que paso en esta ciudad" Gray esta apunto de dispararle pero se detiene "Pero no me importa este pueblo, yo solo quiero una cosa" Gray se le queda viendo para que siga hablando.

Loke hace un agarre más fuerte en el escudo Heartfilia y con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una determinación y un aura tan fuerte como un edificio susurra "Devuélvanme a mi Aries".

Un disparo se escucha en todo el jardín, Loke da unos pasos hacia atrás.

"GAJEEL!" grita Levy al ver como dispara el susodicho a Loke

"Gajeel que demonios hiciste!" grita Gray

"Te salve la vida" responde Gajeel seco y señalándole al escudo de su compañero.

Gray baja la vista y ve que ya no hay escudo pero que en su pecho hay una enorme marca de sangre, son arañazos.

"Que demonios" Gray se toca la herida y puede ver perfectamente la marca de los cinco dedos de Loke en su pecho.

"Les dije que a mí ya no me pueden quitar nada" dice Loke sorprendiendo a todos que lo voltean a ver.

"pero yo aun les puedo quitar algo" dice Loke rompiendo el escudo Heartfilia y viendo a Gray y su grupo "Y así sea lo último que haga voy a matarlos a ustedes Heartfilia, Fairys y los obligare a darme lo que me arrebataron, les provocare el mismo dolor que ustedes me provocaron"

Gray ve algo en sus pies y se agacha a recogerlo, es una extraña jeringa pero tiene el escudo Heartfilia en él y esta vacio "Mierda!, nos vamos!" grita Gray dando más pasos hacia atrás

"Que pasa?" pregunta Levy.

"Si qué pasa?" pregunta sarcásticamente Loke pero su voz está cambiando, todos pasan su vista a Loke quien comienza a convulsionarse, su torso se llena de protuberancias , son bolas gigantescas, su bazo comienza a crecer de nuevo.

"Pero que rayos…" dice Juvia, ya todos le están apuntando a Loke

"Loke…" dice Levy

De pronto el brazo de Loke sale abruptamente pero es mas como el brazo de una criatura, es de color verde y no tiene musculo pero se pueden ver los huesos tan gruesos como del tamaño de un brazo normal cada uno, tiene la piel de un lagarto y una inmensa bola a la altura de su hombro.

"Vámonos!" grita Gray comenzando a correr a la salida

"LOKE!" grita Levy

"Es inútil Levy, Loke está infectado con el virus, el ya no es el Loke que conociste" dice Gray corriendo por el jardín seguido de los demás.

"A que te refieres?, porque Loke nos odia tanto?, porque dijo que el sabe lo que pasa aquí?, porque parece que tu sabes lo que pasa?" grita Levy corriendo detrás de Gray, mientras pasan una serie de arboles, bancas y un pequeño quiosco.

"No lo sé Levy" dice Gray, pero Levy no le cree

"_Maldito Fairy, como consiguió esa muestra?, alguien nos ha traicionado" _piensa Gray mientras corre todo lo que puede, va brincando bancas, evadiendo arboles, cambia de asfalto a césped el camino, hasta que empieza a divisar la entrada.

"HEARTFILIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" se escucha la voz deforme y muy gruesa de Loke resonar por todo el lugar.

"FAIRY TAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIILLLLL!" es el otro grito que escuchan los mercenarios al llegar a la puerta.

"Mierda no abre" dice Gray forzando la puerta "PORQUE MIERDA NO ABRE!" Gray comienza a patear la puerta desesperadamente.

"Es con código" dice Levy que quita a Gray de un empujón y comienza a escribir

"APURATE LEVY!" se desespera Gray

"Tranquilo de que corremos?" pregunta Gajeel

"Cállate y apunta hacia atrás" dice Gray mirando retadoramente a Gajeel quien solamente traga saliva y hace lo ordenado.

"_Gray?"_ se pregunta Juvia al ver a Gray temblando y haciendo un agarre muy fuerte en su pistola

"List…" pero antes de que Levy pueda decir algo Gray la quita

"SIGUE SIN ABRIR MIERDA!" grita Gray tratando de jalar la puerta

"GRAY!" grita Juvia llamando la atención de el mercenario que lo voltea a ver "CALMATE MALDITA SEA! LA PUERTA NO SE ABRE ASI, SE DESLIZA! "

Levy quita a Gray y desliza la puerta entra seguida de Gajeel

"Que te ocurre?" le pregunta Juvia a Gray mirándolo a los ojos extrañada

"HEARTFILIIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" se escucha Loke

"No hay tiempo de explicaciones…" dice Gray y toma a Juvia por su brazo y esta dispuesto a caminar

"HEARTFIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIAAAA A!" Gray y Juvia voltean hacia sus espaldas y ven como un enorme tronco va en dirección de ambos, Gray se avienta al suelo junto con Juvia, ven el tronco chocar con la puerta no dándoles salida.

"Rayos!"dice Gray mientras voltea a ver a Juvia con sus frentes conectadas ambos están en el suelo, Gray arriba de Juvia los dos solo se ven a los ojos sonrojados.

"Gray! Juvia!" se escucha del otro lado de la puerta, asiendo a Gray y Juvia volver a la realidad.

"Váyanse! Nosotros buscaremos otra salida! Los veremos en la catedral!" grita Gray mientras ayuda a una sonrojada Juvia a levantarse.

"De acuerdo" dice Gajeel

"Heartfilia" Gray y Juvia voltean a ver aun deforme Loke

"A crecido" dice Juvia apuntándole con su arma

"Y seguirá creciendo" dice Gray que comienza a dispararle a Loke

Loke cae al suelo por la ráfaga de fuego que ha recibido por parte de los mercenarios.

"De esto tenias tanto miedo?" pregunta Juvia

"Vámonos" dice Gray sin decir nada mas y toma la mano de Juvia comenzando a correr

"Heartfilia!" grita Loke que se comienza a levantar, su cuerpo ha cambiado completamente y la protuberancia que tenía en el hombro se ha abierto rebelando un enorme ojo que comienza a ver a todos lados

"Esto es una pesadilla" dice Juvia viendo a el monstruo de más de Dos metros con un cuerpo que se ve musculoso, de un verde de color lagarto y con escamas, su mano derecha ha crecido y ahora son unas enormes garras, su rostro esta deforme y a la altura de su pecho esta el rostro de Loke.

"Vamos Juvia, no dejare que te pase nada" dice Gray entrando a la comisaria seguidos por Loke

"Hay que buscar un escondite" dice Gray

"Subiendo las escaleras "Juvia corre y comienza a subir las escaleras seguida por Gray

"Heartfiliaaaaa!" en ese instante Loke entra rompiendo la pared y brinca detrás de Gray y Juvia

"Rayos!" dice Juvia dándose vuelta y disparándole a Loke

"Al ojo Juvia!" grita Gray y ambos empiezan a dispararle al ojo.

Loke levanta su garra derecha y trata de herir a Gray, pero es detenido cuando Juvia le avienta su chuchillo en donde tiene el ojo.

"Vámonos" dice Gray parándose y jalando a Juvia, suben y llegan a una pequeña recepción con tres puertas, toman la que está a su mano izquierda y entran.

"Qué demonios era eso" dice una cansada Juvia recargando su arma, viendo que solo le quedan dos cartuchos.

"Gracias por salvarme" dice Gray entre jadeos sonriéndole a Juvia

"No dejare que te mueras sin dar pelea" sonríe Juvia y ambos se ven fijamente a los ojos.

Gray le toma una mano a Juvia y comienza a acercarse a la chica y Juvia hace lo propio, están a unos milímetros de conectar sus labios con los del otro, Gray le pone su otra mano en la mejilla a la mercenaria y Juvia pone su mano en el cuello del peli azul.

Cuando escuchan la puerta del otro pasillo abrirse y cerrarse abruptamente, ambos brincan de sorpresa y apuntan.

"Quien anda ahí!" grita Gray y Juvia al mismo tiempo sonrojados, pero rápidamente cambian su expresión y se arrodillan

"Señorita Heartfilia"

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

**Me van a linchar lo se , lo lamento por este capitulo extremadamente corto, pero ya tengo toda mi historia diseñada, y esto es necesario lo lamento.**

**Comenten que tal les parece la historia?, les gusta el rumbo que va tomando?, espero y si.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**:)**


End file.
